¿Cómo Salvar una Vida?
by Katnisskuruta089
Summary: Después de cinco años Gon, Killua y Leorio se reúnen; pero falta alguien. Ya que no tienen noticias de Kurapika, deciden emprender un viaje para encontrarlo. Sin saber que se enfrentarán a una horrible verdad y que tendrán que decidir cómo salvar la vida de su amigo…
1. Prólogo

_**¿Cómo salvar una vida?**_

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie

* * *

**Prólogo**

Un brillo segador... Fuego... Humo... Y... Gritos...

Además de una rosa.

.

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue blanco, un techo tan blanco como la nieve. Escuchaba el ruido de un pitido constante, también podía sentir unos tubos conectados a sus brazos y otros que iban hacia el interior de su boca. Se asustó.

Intentó sacar todos esos tubos, tenía miedo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Pero no podía pensar, por más que lo intentara. El ruido de la maquinita había empezado a ser aún más molesto.

De pronto una puerta se abrió y unas mujeres vestidas de blanco entraron a la habitación. Dijeron palabras, pero él no las entendía. Parecía que trataban de que se recostara de nuevo y le colocarán todos esos tubos de nuevo.

Él no quería, sólo quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Intentó correr fuera del cuarto, pero sólo dio unos pasos fallidos, se tambaleo y cayó. Las mujeres se acercaron para ayudarle a levantarse, pero él las apartaba dando manotazos.

Al final lo dejaron en paz y vio un par de pies que se acercaban a él. Un hombre mayor, con cabellos y barba dorados, se hincó ante él. Pudo ver en sus ojos azules bondad, así que perdió todo su miedo.

-¿Puedes levantarte?- le preguntó, por fin capaz de entender lo que decía.

Asintió y se levantó poco a poco. El hombre mayor lo ayudo un momento, para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Ahora que lo notaba, sus piernas estaban en los puros huesos y su horror fue comprobar que también sus brazos.

El hombre de cabellos dorados le ayudo a llegar a la cama y lo hizo sentarse. Después tomó una silla cercana a él y se sentó enfrente de él. Pidió a una de las enfermeras que le consiguiera algo de comer al joven y a las demás que se marcharán.

-Soy un doctor- le dijo el hombre- has estado en el hospital alrededor de tres años, en estado de coma- explicó.

Él asintió, dándole a entender que entendía lo que le decía. El doctor sonrió satisfecho.

-Tengo que revisar que tu cuerpo funcione adecuadamente- le aclaró y empezó a realizar su trabajo. Lo ultimó que quería era asustarlo.

Una vez que hubo terminado, hablo nuevamente con él: -Estas desnutrido, pero no te preocupes, aquí te ayudaremos a recuperarte rápidamente.- le sonrió, por alguna razón se sintió más tranquilo- pero aún me quedan algunas preguntas que hacerte- el joven frente al doctor asintió.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

El chico pensó por un momento, el doctor pensó que tal vez él no querría revelarle dicha información, pero era necesaria.

Finalmente el chico abrió sus labios para pronunciar dos palabras: -No sé-

.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** ¿Cómo encontrar un amigo?

Ya habían pasado cinco años, ¡Cinco! Desde la última vez que se habían visto y al principio la conversación había sido alegre y fluida, todos comentando sus aventuras. Pero no importaba cuanto tiempo lo intentarán, no podían ignorar el hecho de que aún faltaba alguien.

-Leorio, ¿no has sabido nada de Kurapika?- le preguntó el menor del grupo, aunque ahora ya no tan menor.

-No, Gon- suspiró Leorio- y estoy preocupado. Pude hablar con Senritsu, pero ella tampoco sabe nada de Kurapika. Me contó que Kurapika renuncio a su trabajo con Nostrad porque reunió información sobre los ojos de su tribu, pero nunca le dijo a donde iría.

-¡¿Y no fue con él?!- preguntó Killua escandalizado, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Cálmate Killua, sabes cómo es Kurapika, seguramente le dijo a Senritsu que era algo que tenía que hacer él sólo- defendió Gon

-Es verdad, pero ya pasaron cinco años, ¿Qué acaso no se puede poner en contacto con sus amigos en esos cinco años?- se preguntó enfadado, aunque los dos morenos sabían que sólo estaba preocupado al igual que ellos.

-¿No creen que...?- empezó a decir Leorio pero su voz se acalló, no necesitaba continuar. ¿Acaso estaría muerto?

Por un momento nadie dijo nada.

-¡Lo estamos pensando demasiado!- gritó frustrado Killua y salió del restaurante donde se encontraban conversando, los otros dos siguieron a Killua por la calle.

-¡Killua! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Gon.

-La única forma en que sabremos donde está, es investigando. Estoy seguro de que en estos cinco años por lo menos habrá usado su licencia, si la uso tal vez sepamos donde estuvo por última vez, por el sitio del cazador.

-¿Eso se puede hacer?- preguntó Gon

-Es posible.

-¡Muy bien!- gritó emocionado Gon y se echó a correr - ¡Encontremos a Kurapika!

.

En el sitio del cazador habían encontrado que la última vez que uso su licencia, había sido para comprar un boleto a la ciudad de Wisetown.

Fue terrible para ellos saber que el aeropuerto había estallado por culpa de un ataque terrorista. Por supuesto, habían sobrevivientes, pero tendrían que ir a la ciudad para descubrir si su amigo había sobrevivido o no. Aunque temían que fuera lo segundo.

Así que habían emprendido su camino a la ciudad de Wisetown para descubrir que había pasado con su amigo.

.

Compraron sus boletos y abordaron la aeronave. Gon y Killua como siempre, actuaban animadamente. Estaban felices ante la expectativa de encontrar a su amigo Rubio.

-¿Y si no lo encontramos en esa ciudad?- preguntó Gon

-Preguntaremos, seguramente debe haber por ahí alguien que lo haya visto o sepa de él.- dijo Leorio.

-Puede ser.

-Podríamos poner anuncios en la página Web del cazador- propuso Gon.

-Preferiría no hacerlo- dijo Killua- no sabemos si el Ryodan también lo busca. Pero lo Podríamos usar como último plan.

El resto del viaje pasó lentamente. Deseaban llegar cuanto antes a la ciudad, pero mientras más pensaban en llegar más largo les parecía el viaje.

Llegaron al aeropuerto de la ciudad-ya reconstruido- y preguntaron a un guardia de seguridad donde podrían comprobar los registros de las personas que habían estado en el accidente del aeropuerto. El policía les indico una pizarra con tres listas, las personas identificadas que fallecieron, las identificadas que ingresaron al hospital y una hoja que decía "N.I.: favor de ir al hospital de Wiseltown en..."

Lo buscaron entre los registros de los que fallecieron y fueron identificados y suspiraron aliviados de saber que su nombre no estaba ahí.

-Vamos al hospital- dijo Gon con decisión y corrió a la salida - debe haber un error en las listas.

-No del todo- dijo Killua - aquí en el aeropuerto sólo registraron a los que encontraron sus identificaciones. Si la de Kurapika fue destruida por el accidente y no se encontraba en disposición de decir su nombre, tal vez aún se encuentre en el hospital o sepan que le paso. Tenemos una foto de él ¿no? Sólo tenemos que mostrársela a algún doctor y nos dirá si estuvo en el hospital.

-¡Sí!- gritó Gon y los tres amigos corrieron al hospital. Cada vez más preocupados por Kurapika y su terrible destino.

.

Cuando llegaron al hospital hablaron con la recepcionista, pidiéndole información acerca de Kurapika.

-¿Vio a este joven, señorita?- pregunto educadamente Gon.

-Lo siento, yo nunca lo había visto antes. ¿Estuvo en el accidente de hace cinco años?- preguntó la joven del mostrador

-Eso creemos- respondió Killua.

-Yo acabo de entrar a trabajar aquí, así que no sé quiénes estuvieron aquí- explicó- síganme.

La recepcionista los guio por el edificio hasta que llegaron a un consultorio médico privado. Había una placa negra a lado de la puerta "Doctor Paul Grant"

La mujer tocó la puerta y un hombre alto, un poco fornido y de cabellos dorados apareció en la puerta.

-Disculpe Doctor, estos chicos quieren hablar con usted. Están buscando a alguien que tal vez estuvo en el accidente de hace cinco años. - Explicó la joven al doctor.

-Ya veo, pasen- indico a los jóvenes- gracias por traerlos- le dijo a la recepcionista y ésta se marchó de regreso a su labor.

-Tomen asiento- indicó y los tres se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban en el consultorio.- ¿A quién están buscando?- preguntó en tono profesional.

Gon le extendió una foto del rubio con ellos tres. El doctor miro la foto atentamente.

-Él es Kurapika- empezó a decir Gon- es nuestro amigo y lo estamos buscando, ¿sabe algo de él?

El doctor puso una expresión entre sería y preocupada. Se quitó las gafas que traía puestas y las dejo sobre su escritorio.

-Si- dijo el doctor- fue mi paciente.

Los tres no sabían cómo sentirse, felices de saber que habían encontrado una pista para llegar a su amigo o preocupados por el hecho de que había estado hospitalizado.

-Estuvo en estado de coma por tres años- empezó a explicar el doctor - la buena noticia es que se recuperó y ahora goza de una buena salud- dijo con una sonrisa triste - la mala noticia, es que ha perdido sus recuerdos.

El cuarto quedo sumido en un silencio incómodo y tenso. Los y tres estaban en shock. Por tantos años creyeron que él los estaba ignorando, que era un mal amigo por no haberse preocupado por Gon cuando él estuvo en un estado peor. ¡Él no podía contactarlos aunque quisiera!

Lo que era peor, es que nunca se imaginaron que perdería sus recuerdos. Eso significaba que no los recordaría. No recordaría sus rostros o voces. Ni siquiera las aventuras que vivieron durante el examen y después del examen.

-No pongan esas caras- dijo el doctor, tratando de tranquilizarlos - él puede recuperar su memoria poco a poco. Cuando recién despertó no recordaba ni siquiera su nombre, pero ha pasado algún tiempo y lo ha recordado. Ustedes podrán ayudarlo a recuperar sus recuerdos ya que son personas cercanas a él- les sonrió el doctor- ha estado viviendo en mi casa con mis hijas, podemos ir a verlo en este momento si lo desean.

Los tres amigos se miraron un momento, indecisos. No sabían si estaban preparados para encontrarse con Kurapika en ese estado.

Por una parte, estaban dispuestos a ayudarle a recuperar su memoria, le contarían de sus días durare el examen y las aventuras que vivieron.

Pero ayudarle también implicaría en abrir viejas heridas, sería doloroso hacerle saber a Kurapika que su familia había sido brutalmente asesinada mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Realmente querían revelarle información tan espantosa?

¿no era mejor para él su pérdida de memoria? ahora que ya no tenía memoria, no sufriría por las pérdidas de las personas a las que amó - su familia, Pairo, la gente de la tribu- y además no iría tras el Genei Ryodan para cumplir con su venganza.

Estaban indecisos, sin saber qué hacer.

La cuestión ahora era ¿decirle a Kurapika sobre su pasado, u ocultárselo por su bien?

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** ¿Cómo elegir lo Correcto?

El doctor pudo ver la duda en los ojos de los tres. Sabía que querían encontrarse con su amigo, pero había algo que no querían hacer o decir.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó

-Bueno- empezó a decir Gon- la verdad, estamos muy felices de encontrar a Kurapika, pero...- la voz de Gon se acalló, era algo complicado de explicar.

-¿Acaban de llegar a la ciudad?- les preguntó y ellos asintieron - ¿Qué les parece si van a buscar un hotel donde hospedarse y cuando estén listos para verle, van a esta dirección?- el doctor garabateo en un papel la dirección - es la dirección de mi casa.

-Sí, gracias- dijo Gon tomando el papel y los tres abandonaron el consultorio del doctor.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- preguntó Gon

-Por el momento, sigamos el consejo del Doc. Y busquemos un hotel- propuso Killua y los otros dos le siguieron.

* * *

-El problema- empezó a decir Killua, ya en la habitación de hotel- es si le decimos la verdad acerca de su pasado, no le decimos todo o simplemente se lo ocultamos.

-¿De verdad esas son las únicas opciones?- dijo tristemente Gon

-Eso parece- dijo Leorio con desanimo- si le decimos la verdad, podría regresar en su búsqueda de venganza...

-Pero si le ocultamos su pasado será feliz ¿No es así?- dijo Gon, como si esa fuera la respuesta correcta.

-Sí, pero piensa que si Kurapika recupera sus recuerdos y sabe que no le contamos la verdad, podría enfadarse con nosotros. Sucederá lo mismo si sólo le contamos partes de su pasado.- dijo Killua.

-Pero es lo mejor para el- discutió Leorio- yo no sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero que Kurapika siga con su venganza.

-Lo sé- dijo Killua- pero ¿a ti te gustaría que te ocultáramos tu pasado?

-Si soy más feliz sin él, si- dijo el médico.

-Yo pienso que deberíamos decirle la verdad- dijo Killua- él tiene que decidir si sigue con su venganza o no. Somos sus amigos, si es lo que desea deberíamos apoyarle.- dijo Killua recordando como Gon se había vengado de Kite, Killua sólo pudo apoyarlo con su decisión aunque no deseara que Gon se enfrentará a Pitou.

-Que les parece- empezó a decir el moreno- si vamos a ver a Kurapika y después decidimos qué hacer. Tal vez eso nos ayude.

-¿Y qué le decimos cuando lo veamos?- preguntó el médico, que somos viejos amigos.

-No necesariamente- dijo Killua- podemos "conocerlo" de nuevo.

-¿Quieres decir que finjamos que no lo conocíamos?

-Sólo por el momento- dijo el albino- hasta que decidamos qué hacer.

-Está bien- suspiró Leorio- llamare al doctor.

* * *

-¿Hermanito?- dijo la voz de una niña pequeña- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Tarea, An- le dijo a la niña

-¿De la universidad?- preguntó la niña con curiosidad y mirando a lo que hacía su hermano mayor.

-Si.

-Me alegra tanto que te hayan aceptado- dijo la niña- tenía miedo de que no entrarás, pero eres muy inteligente ¿verdad?

El rubio se rió del comentario de Ana.

-Si- dijo- y tú también lo eres. Algún día irás a la universidad también.

Ana le sonrió con sus pequeños dientes perfectos. Con tan sólo ocho años ya había decidido que sería Doctora como su papá.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación de Kurapika y entró, era Joset.

-Papá me ha pedido que les dijera que bajen- anunció la chica- tenemos visitas.

-Si- asintió el Rubio- enseguida bajamos.

Joset se fue por donde vino y Kurapika dejo sus cosas en su escritorio y cargó a An.

-¿Quiénes crees que sean?- preguntó la niña

-Ni idea, tal vez unos amigos de él.

-Bien, vamos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron el doctor los hizo pasar a su sala y pronto bajaron las tres hijas mayores del doctor, y pocos minutos después Kurapika que iba cargando a una niña en sus brazos.

Si no fuera porque ellos sabían que Kurapika era huérfano, habrían jurado que pertenecía a la familia del Doctor Paul. Todas sus hijas eran rubias y con ojos color de la miel o azules, así que su amigo encajaba en esa familia.

Tan sólo con verlo a lado de esa gente, se sintieron peor y su decisión se había complicado más.

-Les presentare a mis hijas, de la mayor a la menor. Sara- dijo apuntando a la mayor. Tenía una expresión amable y sincera, era alta y muy guapa.

-Mucho gusto- dijo la joven

-Pauline- Pauline tenía veintidós años, a diferencia de las demás hermanas, ella se veía como una persona de carácter fuerte y caprichoso.

-Es un placer conocerlos.-dijo aunque enseguida se notaba que no era así como se sentía.

-Joset- Joset tenía quince años, estaba un poco desarreglada y habían varias manchas de pintura en su cabello, manos y ropa.

-Bienvenidos- dijo la chica con timidez- es un placer conocerlos.

-Ana- dijo apuntando a la pequeña niña rubia.

-¡Hola!- dijo animadamente

-Y finalmente Kurapika- dijo el doctor, aunque no era necesario presentarlo- estos son Gon, Killua y Leorio. Leorio está estudiando para ser doctor, así que cuando comience sus prácticas vendrá al hospital conmigo- explicó el doctor- y ellos dos son sus amigos.-

Killua notó la mirada de Kurapika sobre ellos, ¿Acaso los habrá reconocido?

-Ya hechas las presentaciones, vamos a cenar.

* * *

La cena había terminado y las chicas se habían ido a sus habitaciones. Kurapika y el doctor Paul se quedaron en la mesa con sus invitados.

El doctor miraba con preocupación a Kurapika y a los chicos que decían ser sus amigos, se preguntó si todo saldría bien después de esta noche.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes?- finalmente preguntó el Rubio al grupo de tres- me parecen familiares, pero no los recuerdo.

Gon se sentía mal, no quería mentirle a Kurapika, pero sinceramente había visto que era más feliz con estas personas que se habían vuelto su familia.

Los tres se miraron, sin decidir qué hacer o decir. Killua estaba a punto de mentirle a Kurapika, pero al final fue Gon quien habló.

-Si- dijo- nosotros somos tus amigos Kurapika.

Kurapika se quedó mudo, sin saber que decir.

-Nos conocemos desde antes de esta cena- empezó a decir el moreno - te conocemos y conocemos tu pasado. Pero, la verdad es que no sabemos si debemos contártelo, ya que es algo que será doloroso para ti- dijo Gon con la cabeza gacha- No queremos mentirte, pero también queremos que seas feliz sin esos recuerdos.- levantó su vista, dirigiéndola a los ojos de Kurapika- Es por eso que te pregunto Kurapika ¿Quieres que te contemos acerca de tu pasado?

Leorio quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Gon, pero le pareció justo preguntarle a Kurapika si quería recuperar sus recuerdos.

-Bien pensado, Gon- se dijo

Sus manos estaban debajo de la mesa, pero podía sentir como temblaban.

¿Qué debería hacer?

Estas tres personas frente a él lo conocían, sabían su pasado. Sabrían sobre su verdadera familia. Pero el más joven de ellos, Gon, había dicho "que sería algo doloroso para él" significaba eso que su familia lo habían abandonado o habían muerto.

Kurapika no estaba seguro de si quería saberlo. Hace unos meses, mientras estaba en el hospital, hubiera dado lo que sea para saber sobre su pasado, pero ahora no estaba seguro.

-Tomate tu tiempo para pensarlo- le dijo el doctor Paul - sé que es una decisión importante, así que no te apresures.

Los minutos se extendieron, incluso llegaron a pensar que habían pasado horas, aunque no fuera así.

-Con permiso- dijo y se levantó de la mesa- iré a mi habitación. Necesito pensarlo- dijo mirando a Leorio, Killua y Gon- ¿Podrían darme unos días?

Los tres asintieron y el Rubio se retiró, dejándolos a los cuatro a solas.

-Bueno, eso fue mejor de lo que esperé- dijo Paul con un suspiro- Les agradezco que le den la oportunidad de elegir. Ustedes sí que son verdaderos amigos de Kurapika.

-Ahora, sólo queda esperar- dijo Killua en un suspiro.

* * *

_Varias horas antes..._

"Cuando alguien llegue buscándolo, contáctame por favor"

El doctor Paul veía dudoso la tarjeta con el número, se lo había prometido, así que tenía que cumplir con su promesa.

Marcó el número y dejó que contestara.

-Soy yo - dijo- hoy han venido tres chicos, dicen ser sus amigos y están dispuestos a ayudarle a recuperar sus recuerdos.

-Ya veo, iré enseguida. Mientras tanto, distráelos. No permitas que le cuenten su pasado.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda, pero no te prometo nada. Él tiene derecho a saber.

-Eso no lo decides tu- dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono- sólo has tu trabajo y vigílalo.

-Sí, ya se- suspiro el doctor- aunque aún no sé por qué te ayudo.

-Claro que lo sabes, no te hagas.

El doctor Paul no podía decir nada más sobre el asunto: - Nos vemos pronto- y colgó.

Paul suspiró, en estos momentos no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

_Continuará..._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** ¿Cómo vivir ahora?

Los primeros días en el hospital habían sido eternos para el Rubio. La terapia era terrible para él, pero lo que era peor era despertar cada mañana esperando que algún familiar llegara por él.

¿Acaso su familia no sabría que estaba ahí? ¿Estarían preocupados? ¿Es que acaso no les importaba?

Era lo malo de no tener recuerdos. Si por lo menos recordara si tenía familia o no, no estaría esperando a que llegarán algún día.

Poco después llegó una conclusión: que estaba sólo. Eso lo deprimió por semanas. E incluso llegó a pensar que tal vez era mejor terminar con el tratamiento, qué caso tenía vivir si no sabía quién era y estaba sólo en un mundo completamente nuevo para él.

Pero la perseverancia del doctor Paul le ayudó.

Siempre le traía libros, así que los días en el hospital fueron más llevaderos. Aprendía muchas cosas a través de ellos y también se entretenía.

El doctor siempre iba a visitarlo por lo menos una vez al día para que no se sintiera sólo, pero después se le ocurrió una idea.

Recordó el día en que conoció a las hijas del doctor. Estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro y por el rabillo del ojo vio que alguien entraba a su cuarto, por la estatura supo que se trataba de un niño o una niña.

Volteó en su dirección y vio a la niña. Llevaba un vestido blanco, su cabello Rubio estaba peinado en rizos y sus ojos miel eran preciosos.

Parecía toda una muñeca de porcelana.

La niña tenía una flor entre sus manos y se acercó a él.

-Esto es para ti- le dijo la pequeña- la vi y pensé que te gustaría.

-Gracias- dijo el rubio- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ana, pero todos me dice An o Ani.

En ese momento entró el doctor acompañado de sus tres hijas.

-Ellas son mis hijas Sara, Pauline, Joset y veo que ya conociste a An - le presentó a un grupo de chicas, todas rubias y de ojos azules o dorados.

Desde ese día las cuatro hijas del doctor iban a visitarle, a veces no todas juntas, pero les había gustado hacerle compañía.

Ellas siempre quisieron un hermano mayor al cual pedirle consejo o simplemente para charlar; así que al poco tiempo lo vieron como tal.

Él también disfrutaba de su compañía. Cada una tenía una personalidad diferente y refrescante.

Al ser la mayor Sara era bastante estricta con sus hermanas menores, pero tenía un gran corazón. Sara siempre le llevaba algunos pasteles o dulces que cocinaba y siempre eran deliciosos; Pauline quería ser actriz, así que la mayor parte del tiempo le pedía su opinión acerca de cómo actuaba y algunas veces cantaba para él, tenía una personalidad bastante antipática con la gente que no conocía, pero cuando la conocían bien y te ganabas su confianza, podía ser una gran amiga; Joset era lo contrario a sus hermanas, era muy torpe, tímida e introvertida, pero poco a poco le tomo confianza y se mostró a él como realmente era, una chica amable y generosa.

Ana era muy extrovertida y alegre, ella se encariñó de inmediato con Kurapika. Y le contaba todo, desde cosas absurdas hasta cosas importantes para ella.

* * *

No tenía recuerdos, pero ya no estaba sólo.

Gracias a su compañía el rubio recordó su nombre, Kurapika. Las chicas estaban felices ya que no habían sabido cómo llamarle durante todo este tiempo y la verdad es que nunca se pusieron de acuerdo con ponerle otro nombre.

Su vida en el hospital había sido más alegre gracias al Doctor Paul y sus hijas, pero en cuanto se recuperará tendría que irse de ahí. ¿A dónde podría ir? ¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? No lo sabía.

Un día le confesó sus preocupaciones al doctor Paul y éste le escuchó atentamente.

-¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo y mis hijas?- había preguntado el doctor tras pensarlo un largo rato - ellas te tienen apreció y pienso que tú también les quieres. Si te quedas con nosotros, yo podría informarte si llega alguien preguntando por tí. Si algún día llega tu familia, podrás ir con ellos si es lo que quieres. Pero quiero que sepas que sin importar qué, siempre podrás regresar con nosotros. Siempre tendrás un espacio en nuestro hogar.

El doctor había sido muy amable con él, a pesar de ser un completo extraño. No había palabras para agradecerle por su gentileza.

Así fue como llegó a vivir en casa del doctor y sus hijas. Ellas tenían el hermano que siempre quisieron; el doctor, el hijo que siempre quiso y Kurapika ahora tenía un nuevo hogar.

Y así se había integrado a esta singular familia.

* * *

Sara trabajaba en una pastelería con un chef reconocido, ya que ella decía que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender. Pauline iba a una universidad de artes, así que estaba aprendiendo todo lo esencial para convertirse en actriz, desde clases de canto y baile, hasta de literatura. En la escuela de Pauline era necesario tener conocimientos acerca de las siete bellas artes.

Joset aún iba en la preparatoria, pero cuando saliera de la escuela iría a la misma universidad que Pauline, sólo que estudiaría Pintura.

En cuanto a la pequeña Ana iba a la escuela primaria.

El doctor Paul le ayudó a Kurapika a decidir acerca de su futuro, así que se preparó e hizo su examen para la misma universidad que Pauline, sólo que estudiaría Literatura.

El examen había sido muy largo y cansado, pero había logrado ingresar con honores.

Cabe decir que se adaptó fácilmente a la escuela, aprendía rápido y le parecía fácil, y tenía pocos pero buenos amigos.

Uno de ellos se llamaba Natsume y el otro Miki; a Natsume le encantaba el deporte, era muy hiperactivo y le encantaba hacerle bromas a la gente; Miki era todo lo contrario a Natsume, pero cuando se juntaban, ambos eran imparables.

Ambos estaban en la misma clase que Kurapika, a Natsume le gustaba el deporte tanto como la lectura. Así que había decidido dedicarse a ser jugador de básquet, pero cuando se retirara escribiría cientos de libros sobre sus experiencias.

En la familia de Miki, todos eran escritores. Así que no era nada sorprendente que también le gustará escribir, aunque no tuviera tan buena imaginación como sus padres.

Esta era la nueva vida que llevaba y le encantaba, aunque a veces deseara saber más acerca de su pasado.

* * *

Repasó una y otra vez todo lo que había sucedido en este tiempo, desde que despertó.

Estaba feliz con su nueva vida, pero aún sentía curiosidad por saber acerca de su pasado.

Pero tal vez al conocerlo, no volvería a ser el mismo que era ahora.

No sabía qué hacer.

* * *

-¿Me preguntó qué le pasa a Kurapika?- dijo Joset mirando por la ventana. Kurapika estaba sentado en una banca del jardín y parecía muy pensativo- ha estado así desde anoche.

-Lo sabía- dijo Pauline- de seguro esas personas que vinieron son su familia, de seguro quieren llevárselo lejos.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo An- ¡No pueden hacer eso!- dijo al borde de las lágrimas- ¡No dejare que se lo lleven!

Sara se acercó a su pequeña hermana y secó sus lágrimas.

-Escúchame An- le dijo- ni siquiera sabemos si son sus familiares, tal vez estamos exagerando. Aun así, nosotros no podemos obligarle a quedarse y ellos tampoco pueden llevárselo a la fuerza, en todo caso es algo que él debe decidir. Lo único que podemos hacer es aconsejarle y cuando decida, apoyarlo.

Ana asintió, aunque aún caían silenciosas lágrimas por su rostro.

-Ojalá Shilah estuviera aquí- se dijo Sara.

* * *

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan pensativo?- dijo una voz femenina

Kurapika alzó la vista y vio a la mujer que le hablaba.

-¿Shilah? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendido.

-He venido de visita- dijo al Rubio- aquí tienes- le dijo dándole un libro- un regalo.

-gracias- contestó Kurapika, aunque en estos momentos no mostraba demasiado su alegría.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo?- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado- ¿Acaso te enamoraste de alguna chica linda, pero no sabes cómo hablarle?

Kurapika se sonrojó, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Shilah, no sé qué hacer- dijo el Rubio con desanimo- ¿puedo pedir tu consejo?

-Por supuesto que si- dijo la mujer- haré lo posible por ayudarte.

* * *

-¿Papá?- dijo Sara

-¿Si? Cariño- dijo levantando la vista de su periódico

-Esas personas que vinieron ayer, ¿Quiénes son? ¿Son personas cercanas a Kurapika?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pauline, Joset y An están preocupadas. Creen que se llevarán a Kurapika. - le confesó y el doctor Paul sólo se rió.

-No tienen por qué estar preocupadas, es verdad que son personas cercanas a Kurapika, pero tengo la impresión de que desean que se quede aquí.- le sonrió a su hija- son buenos jóvenes, sólo quieren lo mejor para Kurapika. Así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Sara dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y justo después de eso tocaron a la puerta y se abrió.

-Papá, tienes visitas- dijo Pauline y dejo pasar a un hombre alto y de cabello negro.

-Niñas, por favor déjenos a solas.

Las dos chicas obedecieron y salieron de la oficina del doctor.

-Ha pasado un tiempo viejo amigo.

-Sí, lo sé. Kuroro.

* * *

Killua, Gon y Leorio esperaban ansiosos a que el teléfono de Gon timbrara. Sólo había pasado un día y estaban más que preocupados.

Gon miraba atentamente el teléfono, Killua veía la televisión y Leorio leía el periódico. Aunque Killua sabía que no estaba prestando atención al periódico, ya que estaba al revés.

-Mirar fijamente el teléfono, no hará que timbre- les regañó Killua.

Cuando menos se lo esperaron, escucharon el teléfono de Gon timbrar.

-Hola- contestó

-Soy Kurapika, ¿Pueden venir? He tomado mi decisión.

_Continuará..._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie

* * *

**Capítulo 4:** ¿Cómo escuchar a tu corazón?

-Ya he tomado mi decisión- dijo el rubio frente a los tres cazadores.

En ese momento, se encontraban en la sala de la casa del Doctor Paul. Los únicos presentes eran ellos cuatro y el doctor, quien también deseaba saber que había elegido Kurapika.

-Desde que desperté sin recuerdos, quise saber quién era. Quería saber más sobre mi pasado- empezó a decir- durante esos días me sentía sólo- admitió y miró al doctor Paul a los ojos- si no fuera por usted y sus hijas, probablemente me seguiría sintiendo así. Lo he estado pensando y creo que existe una razón por la que perdí mis recuerdos- dijo, esta vez mirando a los cazadores- tal vez yo tenía que perderlos, para conocer a la familia Grant. Mi punto es... Que ya no necesito esos recuerdos. Soy feliz aquí y ahora, así que ya no los necesito. Les agradezco a los tres, por tomar en cuenta mi opinión y estaría feliz si podemos ser amigos.

Gon saltó inmediatamente del sillón:- Kurapika, ya somos amigos- le sonrió el Moreno.

-Si- secundó Killua- lo somos.

Leorio dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. La verdad es que no deseaba contarle a Kurapika sobre su pasado.

También estaba feliz de saber que Kurapika, había encontrado un nuevo hogar.

-¡¿Eso significa que te quedas?!- gritó An, saliendo de detrás de la puerta donde ella y sus hermanas habían estado espiando. Las otras tres chicas cayeron al piso, mientras An se acercaba a abrazar a Kurapika.

El doctor Paul las miro con un rostro severo, ya que les había dicho cientos de veces que era descortés escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-¿Quien dijo que me iba?- le preguntó Kurapika a la niña, levantándola en voladas.

-Am... Yo- se rió la pequeña- pensé que ellos habían venido para llevarte o algo.

-Pues no- le dijo Gon- no vinimos para eso.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse?- preguntó Sara- podrían quedarse aquí con nosotros, hay suficiente espacio.

-¡Si! ¡Quédense!- dijo Ani, animadamente.

-No queremos molestar- dijo Leorio.

-¡Oh! Por favor, acepten- dijo una voz nueva - son amigos de Kurapika y es importante que pase tiempo con ustedes- dijo la mujer- que grosera soy, no me he presentado. Soy Shilah, hermana del doctor Paul.

-Es un placer- dijo Gon- entonces, nos quedaremos.

-Bien, iré a preparar sus habitaciones.

Y mientras la conversación comenzaba animadamente en la sala, Killua se quedó pensando en algo.

-¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?

* * *

_Unas horas antes..._

-Ayer llegaron tres personas, diciendo conocerme. Ellos conocen mi pasado, y me da mucha curiosidad saberlo. Pero al mismo tiempo, tengo el mal presentimiento de que no debería conocerlo.

-Kurapika- dijo Shilah sujetando sus manos- pienso que deberías hacer caso a tu corazón, es lo más sabio que puedes hacer. Pienso que por algo perdiste la memoria, tan sólo piensa que si no la hubieras perdido, tal vez nuca habrías conocido a mi hermano y a sus hijas. ¿Eres feliz?

-Si- admitió el Rubio

-Es verdad que el pasado es parte de nosotros, pero no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo, sólo podemos vivir el ahora. Si eres feliz en este momento con esta familia, pienso que no necesitas esos recuerdos.- dijo e hizo una pausa- aunque esta es sólo mi opinión, sea lo que elijas, todos te apoyaremos.

Shilah se retiró para dejar a Kurapika y que pudiese decidir qué hacer.

_Escucha a tu corazón._

Kurapika cerró sus ojos y pensó detenidamente en lo que le había dicho Shilah, tenía razón ¿Que importaba el pasado cuando ahora tenía una nueva vida y era feliz con ella?

* * *

-Buenos días- saludo Kurapika a Sara en la cocina.

-Buenos días, hoy te levantaste temprano- dijo Sara.

-sí, ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- preguntó

-No, gracias. Puedo arreglárselas sola- dijo mientras preparaba el desayuno- ¿hoy irán al parque de diversiones?

El día anterior, el doctor Paul había propuesto ir a un parque de diversiones para reforzar lazos.

-Si- le dijo Kurapika- ¿No vienes con nosotros?

-No, lo siento. Tengo que ir a trabajar. ¿Puedes poner la mesa, por favor?

-Si.

La esposa del doctor Paul había fallecido al dar a luz a Ana. En ese entonces, Sara tenía 16 años y su padre había caído en una gran depresión. Sara tuvo que tomar toda la responsabilidad y sacar a sus hermanas y padre de esa tragedia. Había tenido que madurar antes de tiempo, sin embargo eso le ayudo a ser una mejor persona.

-¡Buenos días Sara!- grito Ana, entrando a toda prisa a la cocina. Se acercó y levantó sus brazos para que Sara la cargara.

Ella lo hizo y An le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡No corras!- le dijo - te harás daño, mejor ayúdale a Kurapika a poner la mesa.- dijo regresando la al piso.

-¡Sí!- dijo y así ella acompaño a Kurapika a la mesa.

* * *

Desayunaron y de ahí, fueron al parque de diversiones.

-¡Wow!- dijo Gon observando cuanta gente había y las atracciones que presentaba el lugar.

-¡Vamos a la montaña rusa!- propuso Ana

-¡Sí!- dijo Gon adelantándose con la niña.

-Gon sigue siendo infantil, a pesar de tener 18 años- dijo Killua a nadie en particular, pero escuchó la risa de Kurapika.

-¿Que estamos esperando?- dijo Shilah- ¡Vamos!-

Llegaron a la montaña rusa, donde Gon y An ya estaban formados y conversaban animadamente.

Y todos se formaron, aunque cierta persona se veía nerviosa.

-¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a las montañas rusas?- dijo Killua al médico, listo para hacerle más burlas.

-¡Claro que no!- le dijo el médico, aunque en el fondo se sintiera asustado.

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo Pauline- An sólo tiene ocho años y no le teme, y tú tienes cincuenta y tantos ¿y le temes a una montaña?

-¡No tengo miedo!- grito- ¡y no soy tan viejo, soy un adolescente como tú!

-¡No te creo!- gritaron al unísono las hijas del doctor Paul y Kurapika.

-¡Incluso tu Kurapika!- le reclamo el doctor.

-Entonces, ¿Cuántos años tiene, señor?-

-Tengo...

-63 años- dijo Killua imitando la voz de Leorio.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- empezó a gritar Leorio, sin embargo vio como reía su amigo Rubio y pensó que ser humillado, de vez en cuando, valía la pena.

Cuando llegaron al juego, lamentablemente para An, no le dejaron subir ya que era pequeña.

-¡No lo soy!- grito con insistencia al trabajador de la montaña rusa.

-¿De verdad no puede subir?- preguntó Gon.

-Lo siento, pero no. Si quiere subir, tendrá que ir a los juegos para niños.

Ana hizo un puchero, ella de verdad quería subir a la montaña rusa.

-Vamos, An- le dijo el doctor Paul- te comprare un helado.

Y así los dos abandonaron la fila.

-¡Rayos!- pensó Leorio- debí haberme ofrecido a acompañarla para no subir.

-¿Señor, va a subir o no?- preguntó el trabajador y Leorio trago saliva, subiendo al lado de Kurapika.

-¡Gallina!- le dijo una vez más Killua mientras le sacaba la lengua a Leorio.

-¡Infantil!- le grito de regreso Leorio.

-¿Así son siempre ustedes dos?- preguntó el Rubio

-Sí, casi siempre- susurro Leorio, avergonzado.

-Aunque, me alegra que hayan venido- le dijo Kurapika - y que seamos amigos.

-Si, a mí también.

Leorio estaba tan concentrado en su conversación con Kurapika, que no se dio cuenta que el carrito comenzó a moverse y a elevarse por los rieles. Hasta que llegaron a la cima y cayeron.

-¡Ahhh!-

* * *

Después de la montaña rusa, decidieron subir a juegos donde An si pudiera subirse. Así que pasaron una increíble tarde.

Pauline aún se comportaba un poco antipática, pero parecía que se llevaba muy bien con Killua, más que nada porque los dos tenían la habilidad de sacar de quicio a Leorio.

Después de un rato, decidieron que era tiempo de comer algo.

-¿Por qué me observas tanto?- le preguntó Shilah a Killua

-Hmm... No lo hago- dijo Killua, fingiendo que no lo hacía- es sólo que, creo haber escuchado tu nombre en otro lado.

-Tal vez en la asociación de Cazadores- le dijo Shilah- porque yo también soy una cazadora.

-¿Enserio?- le preguntó Gon

-Si.

-Si, tal vez sea por eso- dijo Killua, aunque aún seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Tratando de recordar donde lo había escuchado.

-¿Es divertido ser un cazador?- le preguntó An a Gon

-Si- le dijo Gon- aunque primero tienes que hacer un examen para ser cazador.

Kurapika sintió como si su cabeza le doliese y toco su frente.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Leorio con preocupación.

-Sí, lo estoy. Sólo es un dolor de cabeza.

-Debe ser por los juegos- le dijo el doctor Paul- descansa un rato.

-Si.

* * *

-Fue un día divertido- dijo Gon a su compañero de habitación, Killua.

-Sí, lo fue.

-¿Qué te pasa Killua?- le dijo el Moreno, tras notar el raro comportamiento de su amigo.

-Nada, es sólo que me preocupa el Genei Ryodan. Si ellos llegan a encontrar a Kurapika, lo peor que podría pasar es que asesinen a toda la familia del doctor Paul y eso incluye a Kurapika.

-Es verdad- dijo Gon con preocupación- ¡Ah! No había pensado en eso. ¿Qué hacemos Killua?

-Protegerlos- le dijo a Gon con decisión.

A partir de ahora, estrían viviendo con ellos por un largo tiempo. Aunque Killua se equivocaba, la muerte no era lo peor que le podía pasar a esta familia…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Nota de la autora: _estoy subiendo los capitulos rapidamente en primera por que sus reviews me inspiran (muchas gracias por ellos) y en segunda, por que probablemente a finales de julio no podre subir nada por que me voy de vagaciones.

Muchas gracias por leer y por su apoyo!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie

* * *

**Capítulo 5:** ¿Cómo proteger a un amigo?

Iba caminando por un bosque, Era un día nublado, pero perfecto para él. Excepto por un detalle, ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos?

-¡Gon! ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó pero no hubo respuesta.

En ese momento su nariz captó un olor delicioso. Así que decidió seguir ese delicioso aroma, hasta que llego a una casa. Una casa hecha de dulces.

-Sólo de verla, se me hace agua la boca- dijo Killua- a comer se ha dicho.

Y atravesó el jardín de la pequeña casa, arrancando puertas y dulces de la casa.

-Están deliciosos- dijo mientras masticaba- muy deliciosos.

En ese momento vio un señor Chocorobot hecho de chocolate.

-¡Ven acá!- gritó y mordió al robot, aunque extrañamente no sabía a chocolate.

-¡Killua! ¡Ay! ¡Despierta!- dijo la voz de Gon.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba mordiendo el brazo de Gon.

-¿Un sueño?- dijo soltando el brazo de su amigo, que ahora tenía marcas de dientes.

-¡Si! ¿Qué estabas soñando para que me mordieras así?- le preguntó el Moreno.

-Que estaba en una casa de dulces- se rió el Zoldyeck y comenzó a explicarle como era la casa con todo detalle.

-Sí que te gustan los dulces Killua.

-Incluso aún puedo oler el dulce aroma- dijo Killua

-Espera- dijo Gon- yo también lo huelo.

Entonces los dos empezaron a oler el aroma que impregnaba el aire.

-Viene de abajo, ¿Vamos a ver?- preguntó el Moreno, aunque ya demasiado tarde. Killua ya había atravesado la puerta a toda prisa.

* * *

Gon bajo las escaleras, alcanzando a su amigo.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo Killua emocionado- ¡Son dulces!-

Sobre la mesa del comedor, había varios dulces, de diferentes sabores, colores y adornados de diferentes maneras.

Había pastel de queso, volcanes de chocolate, flanes, galletas caseras, donas, Mount blancs, entre otros muchos tipos de dulces.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya es fin de mes!- dijo An situándose a un lado de Gon y Killua.

-¿Qué son todos estos dulces?- preguntó Gon a la niña.

-Una vez al mes, mi hermana hace muchos postres, cambia la receta y trata de mejorar el sabor. Así que tenemos un día dulce. Podemos comer los dulces que queramos y los demás los llevamos al hospital.

-¿De verdad puedo comer los que quiera?- le preguntó Killua a la niña, emocionado.

-Sí, sólo hazme saber qué tal saben- dijo Sara saliendo de la cocina con otra bandeja de dulces.

La sonrisa de Killua se hizo aún más grande.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- dijo Killua comenzando a probar cuanto pastel se le atravesará.

-Killua, eres un glotón- le dijo Gon.

-¡Madre de todas las caries!- dijo Leorio al ver tantos postres.

-Buenos Días- dijo Kurapika al bajar por las escaleras, seguido por Joset y Pauline. Y juntos llegaron al comedor- ¿No crees que exageraste con los dulces esta vez Sara?

-¡¿Por qué me tientas así?!- le grito Pauline a Sara desde el comedor- ¿Sabes cuánto me gustan los dulces, pero cuanto me tardo en bajar de peso por ellos? Voy a terminar como una Ballena por tu culpa.

-¡No te preocupes!- le dijo An- podemos llevarte rodando a la escuela o rebotando como pelota, como tu prefieras.

-¡No quiero engordar!- se quejó Pauline.

-Pero si ya lo estas- le dijo Killua entre bocado y bocado.

-¡No es cierto!- le gritó sonrojada.

-Ya basta de peleas, mejor vamos a desayunar- dijo el doctor Paul tomando asiento y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Realmente están deliciosos- dijo Gon sorprendido tras dar un primer bocado a un volcán de chocolate.

Todos comieron, aunque no tanto como Killua y Sara.

Lo que realmente sorprendió a todos, era que Killua podía comer tanto dulce y aún no se llenaba.

-¡Me quedare a vivir aquí para siempre!- declaró feliz de la vida, por tanto dulce- ¡Esto es un verdadero paraíso!

-Me alegra que te gusten- dijo Sara- pero no olvides lavarte los dientes o te saldrán caries.

-Sí, si- dijo Killua mientras comía otro trozo de pastel.

Afortunadamente para Sara, Killua al final se llenó y sobraron dulces para llevarlos al hospital.

Todos le ayudaron a cargar los dulces a una camioneta, para llevarlos a aquellos pacientes que si pudieran comer algo dulce; también para los doctores, enfermeras y personas que esperaban noticias sobre sus familiares enfermos. Un bien dulce, animaría a cualquiera.

-Esta es la última caja- anuncio Kurapika.

-Bien, me llevare a An conmigo para que me ayude. Papá ira a trabajar y Joset y Pauline irán de compras. Así que parece que tendrás algún tiempo a solas con tus amigos- le sonrió Sara.

-Si- suspiro Kurapika- estoy un poco nervioso.

-No te preocupes.

Y tal como dijo Sara, el doctor Paul fue a trabajar, Shilah dijo algo sobre conseguir unas cosas en el centro y Joset y Pauline salieron de compras. Dejando a los cuatro cazadores a solas.

-¿Qué les gustaría hacer?- preguntó el Rubio.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a ver la ciudad?- propuso Gon- es la primera vez que estoy aquí, me gustaría conocer un poco.

-Entonces, les mostrare los mejores sitios de por aquí.

* * *

Los cuatro cazadores pasearon por la ciudad, charlando y platicando con Kurapika sobre algunas cosas. Conociéndose nuevamente, por así decirlo.

- ¿Y saben que me dijo? - preguntó Leorio- "Necesito a un hombre responsable"- dijo con voz chillona, tratando de imitar a una mujer- soy un hombre responsable, de verdad no entiendo a las mujeres.

Kurapika y Gon sintieron lástima por el doctor.

-Bueno, tampoco es que seas taaan responsable- le dijo Killua- cuando veníamos a esta ciudad, no encontrabas tu licencia de cazador.

-¡Eso es diferente!- se defendió- ¡Sabía que estaba en mi cuarto, pero no en que parte!- admitió un poco avergonzado.

-No pierdas las esperanzas Leorio, algún día encontrarás a una mujer que te quiera- le dijo Kurapika.

-Sí, tienes razón. Gra...

-Claro que tal vez sea una mujer no tan exigente, que no se fije en las apariencias...-dijo Kurapika

-Que no tome en cuenta los cientos de defectos que tienes...-concluyo Killua y Kurapika asintió en señal de aprobación.

-Si están tratando de animarme, mejor no me ayuden yo puedo sólo- dijo Leorio con molestia.

-Una mujer para Leorio...- dijo Gon pensativo, como si tratara de buscar a la mujer ideal para Su amigo, e incluso vieron salir humo de su cabeza- creo que no existe una mujer así...

Killua y Kurapika comenzaron a reír por el comentario de Gon, claro está que no lo dijo con mala intención.

-¡Riolio vas morir sólo!- dijo Killua entre risas.

-¡No si consigue un gato!- soltó Kurapika, también aun riendo.

-¡Dejen de reírse de mí!- les gritó Leorio a los dos- ¡que buenos amigos son!- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Kurapika, tratando de contener la risa.

Leorio suspiro:- da igual, ya me acostumbre a sus burlas.

-¿a dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó el Rubio- ¿les gustaría ir al cine?- preguntó y los chicos asintieron.

Y mientras caminaban en dirección al cine, siguieron conversando.

-Con la universidad, no he tenido tiempo de salir así en años- suspiro Leorio- que bueno que estoy de vacaciones.

-¿Son difíciles tus clases?- le preguntó Gon.

-Un poco- admitió el doctor-a-ser - pero poco a poco vas adquiriendo experiencia, así que vas aprendiendo y algo que te parecía difícil en un comienzo termina siendo fácil. De cualquier forma, trabajare duro y me convertiré en un gran doctor.

-Por supuesto que lo serás, Leorio- le comentó Kurapika.

-Bueno, esos si dejas de coquetear con las chicas de tu clase- le dijo Killua, pero esta vez en lugar de pelear, Leorio decidió ignorar el comentario.

-¿Qué hay de ti Gon? ¿Has decidido que quieres hacer?- le preguntó Leorio.

-No, aún no- suspiro el joven- ya soy un cazador y ya he conocido a mi padre, así que ya no sé qué hacer.

-No desesperes, seguro encontrarás algo que te guste hacer.

-Bueno... Me gusta mucho pasar el tiempo con ustedes y vivir aventuras.- sonrió el Moreno, al igual que los otros tres chicos.

Caminaron unas cuadras más hasta que finalmente llegaron al cine. Era un edificio grande y amplio, decorado en rojo y dorado con el logo del cine en cada puerta. Los carteles de las películas en las paredes, y mucha gente por el lugar.

-¿Cuál vemos?- preguntó Gon

-Una de terror- propuso Killua, haciendo gestos aterradores.

-Entonces voy a comprar los boletos- anuncio el Rubio, pero en ese momento los tres cazadores se dieron cuenta de algo, o más bien alguien.

En la taquilla estaba formado un hombre alto, de piel pálida, cabello negro y tenía una inconfundible marca en su frente.

-¡Kuroro!- pensaron los tres.

-Pensándolo bien- dijo Leorio- no estoy de ánimos para el cine.

Killua y Gon asintieron.

-¡si! Es muy aburrido, prefiero que sigamos charlando- dijo entre risitas nerviosas.

-Además, todas esas películas de miedo ya las vi- continuó Killua, mientras los tres arrastraban a su amigo pelirrubio lejos del cine.

-Por mí no hay problema- les dijo Kurapika- pero no tienen que arrastrarme.

* * *

-Eso estuvo cerca- comentó Leorio- ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Creen que nos haya visto?

En estos momentos, se encontraban en un parque ya que habían decidido hacer un picnic.

Necesitaban hablar un momento a solas, así que alejaron al Rubio pidiéndole que comprara unos helados para Gon y Killua.

-Tal vez la araña este en la ciudad por alguna subasta o algo, pero creo que no nos vio- comentó Killua- pero no estoy seguro, tal vez pudo sentir nuestra presencia.

-Yo sólo espero que Kurapika no se encuentre con él otra vez, ¿Qué tal si recuerda algo?-

-Espero que no- suspiro Killua- ya lo habíamos comentado Gon y yo, que debíamos hacer algo por si el Ryodan aparecía, pero no me esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-¿Y si entrenamos a la familia entera?- preguntó Gon- por lo menos así podrían defenderse.

-Pero no les serviría de nada si no saben Nen- dijo Killua

-¿Y si nosotros le enseñamos nen también?

-Tardaríamos demasiado- suspiro Killua- lo único que nos queda, es no perderlos de vista. En especial a Kurapika, será nuestra prioridad.

Los tres asintieron, por ningún motivo podían permitir que el Ryodan encontrara a Kurapika.

Un día que había empezado estupendo, había terminado como una terrible pesadilla.

* * *

-Aquí tiene- dijo el señor, entregándole los helados.

-Gracias- le dijo Kurapika y camino en dirección a sus amigos, sin embargo para su mala suerte tropezó con alguien.

-Lo siento, no te vi- se disculpó el extraño.

Kurapika vio que los helados habían caído al suelo, manchando parte de su ropa y la del extraño.

-No, fue mi culpa- dijo Kurapika, mirando por primera vez el rostro de la persona con la que había chocado- lo siento...

Kurapika estaba a punto de decir "lo siento mucho" pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un extraño sentimiento.

El extraño le sonrió de forma amable, era alto y algo pálido, su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos y tenía una extraña marca de una cruz en su frente.

-Siento... Que lo he visto en algún lado- pensó

-No tienes que disculparte- le dijo y sonrió- ya que he arruinado tus helados, déjame comprarte otros para reemplazarlos.

Kurapika asintió, mientras seguía pensando ¿dónde le había visto? Y lo siguió.

El pelinegro pagó los helados y de los entrego al joven.

-Siento mucho los problemas que te causé- le dijo - y los que te causare en el futuro - y sonrió nuevamente- espero que nos vemos de nuevo.

-Si- fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar y después se alejó de aquel hombre, con un extraño escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

* * *

-¡Kurapika!- la voz de Gon lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad- ¿Dónde estabas? Tardaste mucho.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Kurapika- había una fila enorme- y les entregó su helado a Gon y Killua- será mejor que no sepan nada sobre ese hombre- pensó.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Killua- estas extraño.

-Sólo estoy un poco cansado- dijo

-Comamos algo, eso te ayudará a recuperar energías- le dijo Leorio- hemos caminado por toda la ciudad toda la mañana sin comer nada.

Y así los cuatro compartieron un deliciosos picnic en el parque.

* * *

_Siento mucho los problemas que te causé..._

_y los que te causare en el futuro..._

Trataba de dormir, pero sus palabras seguían en su cabeza. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

_Continuará..._


	7. Capítulo 6

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie

* * *

**Capítulo 6:** ¿Cómo afrontar el miedo?

Podía oírlos, era el sonido de gritos desesperados. Sus pies y manos pesaban toneladas, aun así usaba toda su fuerza para moverse.

No quería ir a la fuente del sonido tan terrible, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era ahí donde debería estar.

Las cadenas en sus brazos resonaban con cada paso. Hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino.

Una escena sangrienta estaba ante sus ojos. Paul y su familia, asesinados.

-¡No! ¡No puedo perderlos otra vez!-dijo

No pudo soportarlo y se cubrió sus ojos con las manos, pero algo cálido y líquido había manchado su rostro. Al mirar sus manos, estaban llenas de sangre...

* * *

Se despertó de golpe, el sudor recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Estaba temblando y lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Prendió rápidamente la luz de la habitación. Todo estaba bien, estaba en su cuarto.

-Una pesadilla- dijo con voz monótona- sólo... Eso... Una pesadilla...- se dijo y repitió mentalmente una y otra vez la frase, para que todo el miedo en él desapareciese.

Cuando pudo tranquilizarse, recordó las palabras que se había dicho en el sueño.

"No puedo perderlos, otra vez"

¿Acaso había perdido a su familia? ¿Lo haría otra vez? ¿Él fue el que lo hizo?

-No- se dijo nuevamente- sólo era una pesadilla, sólo eso.

Pensó que una vez que durmiera lo suficiente y se tranquilizará, se daría cuenta de lo tonto que había sido ese sueño.

Recordó la vez que soñó que se quedaba atrapado en el hospital para siempre, pero a la mañana siguiente le había parecido absurdo temer a ello ya que ya no estaba en el hospital.

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza y con el deseo en su corazón de que sólo fuera una pesadilla absurda, volvió a dormir.

* * *

Ya era muy tarde, en la noche. Pero habían decidido no ir a dormir hasta decidirse qué hacer para proteger a estas personas y a su amigo.

Aún no estaban seguros de si Kuroro sabía que Kurapika se encontraba ahí, o si se trataba de una coincidencia. Así que hasta que no estuvieran seguros, no les quitarían un ojo de encima.

-El problema, es que son demasiados y nosotros sólo somos tres. No hay problema con Kurapika y Pauline ya que van a la misma escuela, pero Falta decidir a quién le daremos prioridad entre el doctor Paul, Joset, Ana y Sara- dijo Killua pensativamente.

- Tal vez Shilah pueda ayudarnos- propuso Gon, pero Killua puso mala cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?-preguntó Leorio- después de todo, ella también es una cazadora.

-No confió en ella- admitió Killua- siento que nos oculta algo.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Gon decepcionado- yo pienso que es una buena persona.

-Es sólo que aún tengo esa sensación de que he escuchado de ella en otra parte.

Los tres se quedaron pensativos, tratado de recordar cualquier cosa de la cazadora. Hasta que por fin Gon recordó algo...

-¿Recuerdan la vez que Kurapika nos habló de su tribu?- preguntó y ambos asintieron- en aquella ocasión nos contó sobre una mujer que habían encontrado él y Pairo y que les había obsequiado un libro. Se llamaba Sheila ¿no?

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!- gritó Killua, recordándolo todo.

-¿Entonces, qué hacemos le pedimos ayuda o no?- preguntó el médico

* * *

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Miki animadamente cuando entró al salón y se dirigió a su amigo Rubio-¿Qué te paso? ¿No dormiste bien?- le preguntó.

Kurapika tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos, y estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Sin mencionar el hecho de que su cabello estaba más descuidado de lo usual.

-Si- suspiró- no tuve tiempo el fin de semana para hacer la tarea, así que me desvelé haciéndola.

-Eso es extraño en ti- dijo pensativamente Miki- tu siempre haces los trabajos con anticipación.

Kurapika le había mentido, no deseaba hablar de ese sueño. Sólo quería olvidarlo y seguir adelante.

-Es sólo que llegaron unos amigos.

-¿Amigos?- repitió Miki

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Natsume abrazando del cuello a Miki- ¿me extrañaste cariño?- dijo en broma.

-¡Déjame en paz!- le gritó el otro alejándolo.

-Ya- dijo soltándolo- no tienes por qué ser agresivo conmigo- entonces miro a Kurapika y lo saludó- Buenos días, ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

-Bien- dijo Kurapika con una sonrisa- le estaba contando a Miki que llegaron unos amigos, amigos de mi "antigua vida", por así decirlo.

Natsume se quedó pensando por un par de minutos, con una mano en su barbilla- ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a personas que te conocían antes de que perdieras tus recuerdos?- dijo apuntándole con un dedo- ¿Y qué te contaron? ¿Qué eres rico? ¿Heredaste una propiedad? ¿Qué clase de vida tenías?

-En orden: nada, no, no y no sé.

-¿Eh?- dijo Natsume decepcionado.

-Yo les pedí que no me contarán nada acerca de mi pasado- explicó- ya tengo una nueva vida, así que no necesito saber quién fui.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- dijo Natsume un poco pensativo- de cualquier forma, ¿oyeron el rumor? ¡Por fin pasó!

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Por fin descubrieron que tú fuiste el que metió el ratón en el bolso de la profesora Ramona?- preguntó Miki

-¡Shhh! claro que no, pero prometiste no hablar de ello, ¡Así que no me eches de cabeza!

-Si, si. Lo que sea. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué paso?

-El profesor de historia literaria se jubiló.

-¿Enserio?- dijo sorprendido Miki- pensé que había dicho que enseñaría por tres años más.

-Si- asintió Kurapika, recordando lo que había dicho el anciano profesor.

-Pues al parecer cambio de idea, porque en la dirección vi al nuevo profesor.

-¿Estás seguro? Tu siempre tiendes a exagerar o cambiar las historias- le dijo Kurapika con una mirada sospechosa- ¿no es una de tus bromas verdad?

Natsume fingió un ataque al corazón y se tiró al suelo.

-¡Claro que no exagero las cosas! ¡Por qué hieres mi corazón de esa forma!- dijo dramáticamente- estoy segurísimo. ¿Recuerdan que el viejo ese me castigo con un reporte súper largo?

Ambos chicos asintieron, ese día Natsume había traído una rana y la dejo libre por el salón. Haciendo que sus ruidos molestos interrumpieran la clase. El profesor -harto de la rana- comenzó a perseguirla, lo que lo dejó en completo ridículo. Claro que no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que fue Natsume, si lo conocías tan bien como sus profesores.

- Bueno, me dijo que se lo tenía que entregar hoy a primera hora- dijo sacando su reporte de la mochila- fui corriendo a la sala de profesores y toqué la puerta- continuo explicando con ademanes- la profesora Cindy me abrió y le pedí que le entregará mi reporte al profesor Val, pero ella me dijo que se había jubilado. Y luego con una sonrisa cínica me dijo "Espero que no te hayas desvelado haciendo ese reporte, ya no te servirá de nada"- dijo Natsume con una voz chillona y espantosa- ¡hasta me dieron ganas de dejarle en su escritorio otro ratón!

-¿Y después que paso?-preguntó con interés Miki

-Decidí ir con el director, para saber si era verdad. Así que me dirigí a su despacho, pero no pude entrar porque estaba hablando con alguien. Así que le pregunte a la secretaria quien era y me dijo que era el sustituto del profesor Val.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo era?- preguntó Kurapika

-No pude verle bien, ¡odio esos estúpidos vidrios opacos de la dirección!- dijo casi arrancándose los cabellos.

-¡Señor Natsume!- le gritó una mujer que justamente iba entrando al salón - es de muy mal gusto usar groserías en una escuela. Si las dice todo el tiempo en su casa es su problema, pero aquí no lo tolerare- dijo la profesora- harás un ensayo de cien páginas de por qué es inapropiado usar esas palabras.

-Sí, profesora- dijo Natsume imitando la voz chillona de su profesora.

-¡Fuera de mi salón!

-¡Fuera de mi salón!- repitió Natsume con voz chillona, mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía del salón

-¡No vuelva a mi salón! ¡Esta reprobado, tendrá que hacer el examen extraordinario para pasar!-le grito al joven, pero este ya había salido azotando la puerta.

-Natsume es muy infantil- dijo con un poco de enfado Miki

-Tendremos que hablar con él- suspiro Kurapika.

La profesora de Kurapika se quedó observando la puerta con un intenso odio, como si Natsume aún estuviera ahí. Después se arregló la ropa y ajusto los anteojos.

-Comencemos con la clase- dijo aún molesta.

* * *

Cuando salieron de clase, se encontraron con su amigo en el patio. Estaba jugando básquet, haciendo tiros desde lejos y luciéndose frente a otras chicas.

-¿Cómo les fue con la dictadora?- preguntó encestando el balón-

-Pésimo- respondió Kurapika- se te pasó la mano. Se desquito con nosotros.

-Si- continuo Miki- nos dejó mucha tarea para mañana y además nos hará un examen.

-Tienes que dejar de buscarle pelea a los profesores, Natsu- le dijo Kurapika.

-Yo no busco problemas, es ella quien me odia. Sólo por decir estúpidos", he escuchado a otros diciendo palabras peores en frente de ella y no les dice nada. Pero lo hago yo y es el fin del mundo - dijo pasándole el balón a Kurapika- de cualquier forma, ya me acostumbre. Siempre me expulsa de su clase y siempre saco un excelente en su examen extraordinario. No es la gran cosa.

Kurapika le dio una mirada que decía "deja de meterte en problemas"

-Está bien, está bien- dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición - intentare dejar en paz a los profesores.

Miki se acercó y empujo a Natsume.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!- le gritó molesto, era la primera vez que lo empujaba

-¡Deja de meternos en problemas! Tal vez a ti no te importé porque tienes el básquet y una carrera brillante en ella, pero es todo lo que tenemos Kurapika y yo. - dijo Miki mirándolo a los ojos con una gran ira- y no estoy dispuesto a pagar los platos rotos que tú rompes-lo empujo una vez más y se empezó a alejar de sus amigos- ¡Ya madura!

Por un momento Kurapika y Natsume se quedaron observando a Miki. Era la primera vez que lo veían así de molesto.

-¿Esta vez sí me pase, no es cierto?- le preguntó a Kurapika y este asintió, pasándole el balón de regreso- está bien, prometo no meterlos en más líos.

-Ven, vamos a la siguiente clase- le dijo el Rubio, guiando el camino.

Y mientras se dirigían a su siguiente clase, comenzaron a conversar de nuevo.

-¿Cómo crees que sea el nuevo profesor?- le preguntó Natsume.

-Ni idea- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿mañana nos tocaba con el profesor Val?

-Si, parece que lo conoceremos hasta mañana- suspiro Natsume- aunque, me muero de curiosidad.

Lo único que ignoraba Kurapika, era el hecho de que estaba siendo vigilado.

* * *

El joven Zoldyeck estaba cansado, nunca pensó que los dulces fueran tan difíciles de hacer, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba disfrutando haciéndolos.

Salió del negocio donde trabajaban Sarah, tomó su teléfono y presionó llamar.

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó Killua a través de su celular.

-Todo tranquilo, no ha habido señal del Genei Ryodan- anuncio Leorio, quien había estado todo el tiempo con el doctor Paul, con el pretexto de aprender más de él- ¿Qué hay de ti Killua?

-Todo bien por acá- anuncio - ¿y tú Gon, alguna señal del Ryodan?

-No. No he visto a ninguno de ellos- comentó Gon, quien estaba cuidando de Joset y Ana. Quienes iban en la misma escuela, aunque en diferentes secciones. Sin embargo gracias a sus ojos -capaces de ver a larga distancia- podía vigilarlas desde lejos.

-Ya veo- suspiro Killua aliviado- no bajen la guardia hasta estar seguros.

-Yo tampoco los he visto. Por si les interesa saber- dijo Sheila, quien vigilaba a Kurapika y a su hermana.

La noche anterior, habían interrogado sobre algunas cosas a Sheila, al final decidieron que confiarían en ella para que les ayudara. Y hasta ahora, cada uno había hecho un buen trabajo.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto, ya saben qué hacer en caso de que aparezca uno de ellos- les dijo Killua y colgó, regresando a la tienda.

* * *

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había removido el nen del bastardo de la cadena sobre él, y la verdad es que lo había buscado. No le fue muy difícil encontrarlo y hacer un plan, de hecho había sido un juego de niños. Además tenía un as bajo la manga o quizá incluso dos.

-Mmm... Así que lo están vigilando- pensó Kuroro. Esto tal vez haría las cosas más difíciles para él, pero no demasiado. Tomó su teléfono móvil y espero a que la persona del otro lado contestara- necesito un favor.

_Continuará..._

* * *


	8. Capítulo 7

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie

* * *

**Capítulo 7:** Pasar sus defenzas

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que habían comenzado a vigilar a la familia de Kurapika, y no se habían topado con ningún miembro del Ryodan. Debía de ser una coincidencia que el líder del Ryodan estuviera ahí.

El ambiente era tranquilo y relajado como siempre. Y todos estaban desayunando en el comedor. Usualmente mantenían el televisor apagado, pero ese día el doctor Paul lo encendió.

-En otras noticias, un grupo de ladrones asaltó el museo de la ciudad Wisetown- anuncio el reportero mostrando el edificio blanco como la nieve- se llevaron todos los artículos preciosos y de sumas excesivas, dejando el museo completamente vacío. Las autoridades están trabajando en el caso, pero según parece este acto fue cometido por un grupo de criminales de alto rango: el Genei Ryodan. Hubo varios muertos y heridos, las cifras son...

Sin darse cuenta, Leorio, Gon, Killua y Sheila suspiraron de alivio. Después de todo, sólo estaban en la ciudad para su misión.

-¡Eso es terrible!- gritó Joset -¿Cómo pueden suspirar así cuando mucha gente ha muerto y piezas tan importantes de arte han desaparecido?-

-Tranquilízate Joset, deben tener sus razones para suspirar así- le pidió el doctor Paul- además ya hay personas que se encargarán de recuperar lo robado, Leorio será mejor que vayamos al hospital- el doctor Paul apagó el televisor y tomó sus llaves.

Leorio se levantó y acompaño al doctor, pero antes le dio una mirada a sus amigos.

Ahora podían estar tranquilos, el peligro había pasado.

* * *

Sheila tomó sus cosas y las empacó, después bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con todos.

-Vuelve pronto Tía- le dijo An- y trae recuerdos.

Sheila cargo a la niña y le sonrió, por su puesto.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?- preguntó Pauline

-Sí, lo siento mucho. Pero ya he dejado mi trabajo como cazadora en el olvido. Tratare de regresar lo más pronto posible.

Pauline y las demás chicas asintieron, después ella camino hacia Kurapika.

-No te metas en problemas ¿entendido?- le dijo en parte en broma y en parte Enserio.

-Si- le sonrió.

-Nos vemos- se despidió de Gon y Killua- si sucede algo, llámenme inmediatamente.

Los dos asintieron y se despidieron de ella. Y una vez que Sheila se fue, todos entraron en la camioneta de Sara.

-¿Quieren venir a la pastelería conmigo?- les preguntó a Gon y Killua- ¿o tienen planes?

-No realmente- dijo Killua desinteresadamente.

-Si sigues comiendo tantos dulces, engordarás Killua- le regañó Gon.

-¡No lo haré!

-Entonces, está decidido.- dijo Sara sonriéndole a los chicos- hoy serán mis ayudantes.

* * *

La mañana estaba tranquila, el sol brillaba y los estudiantes charlaban animadamente antes de que comenzarán las clases.

Kurapika camino por el césped hasta que encontró a sus amigos. Miki estaba leyendo un libro mientras que Natsume copiaba la tarea de Miki.

-Buenos días- saludo a ambos.

-¡Buenos días!-respondieron mientras dejaban un momento sus actividades.

-¿Haciendo la tarea a última hora otra vez?- le preguntó Kurapika a Natsu, quien sólo se rió con supuesta vergüenza.

-Es que ayer tuvimos un entrenamiento riguroso, no tuve tiempo- suspiro mientras masajeaba sus músculos- cambiando de tema, ¿Creen que por fin conoceremos a ese nuevo profesor? Ya estoy harto de que la profesora Cindy nos dé clase de Historia literaria. Me he controlado gracias a ustedes, pero juro que si tengo que aguantarla una clase más... Salto por la ventana.

Miki se levantó y quedó enfrente de Natsume.

-Vamos- le dijo, dándole una mano para que se levantará- podrás hacerlo. Te ayudaremos, si es necesario.

-Si- asintió Kurapika y le ofreció su mano también. Natsume se levantó con la ayuda de sus amigos y fueron a clase.

* * *

Usualmente, Killua estaba feliz cuando hacia pasteles. Había encontrado algo que le gustaba hacer.

Pero ese día en especial, había estado algo distante y distraído. Se había equivocado en algunas recetas o había olvidado poner la levadura.

-¿Killua?- le llamó el pelinegro- ¿Estas bien? Has estado extraño toda la mañana.

Killua miro a su amigo a los ojos. Como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño.

-Sí, lo estoy- dijo continuando con su trabajo. No quería decirle a Gon que tenía un mal presentimiento, ya que podía ser sólo su imaginación. Pero presentía que algo malo iba a pasar, algo muy malo.

* * *

Todos estaban el sus asientos, conversando o pasándoselo tareas y apuntes. En ese momento su profesora entró al salón y todos corrieron a sus lugares.

-Silencio- pidió- Debido a algunos inconvenientes, he estado sustituyendo a su profesor de historia. Eso se acaba hoy- dijo y Natsume sonrió. Hubiera saltado de felicidad si pudiera, aunque no se atrevió.- así que les presento a su nuevo profesor, Kuroro- en ese momento entró.

Las chicas del salón suspiraron, quedando enamoradas de Kuroro al instante. Los chicos, se pusieron celosos de que Kuroro acaparara la atención de las chicas.

Pero Kurapika, Kurapika estaba sorprendido. Era el hombre que se encontró en el parque, estaba seguro. Vaya que el mundo si era pequeño.

-Entonces, lo dejo con sus nuevos alumnos- dijo Cindy con una sonrisa a Kuroro y se Fue del salón.

-Comencemos-

* * *

Kurapika y sus amigos conversaban en el patio de su escuela, hablando de su nuevo profesor.

-No me agrada- comentó seriamente Natsume- tiene algo -un no sé qué- pero me da mala espina.

-¿Tú también?- se sorprendió Kurapika- yo pensé lo mismo la primera vez que lo vi.

-¿no están exagerando?- preguntó Miki- a mí me parece una persona común y corriente. Bueno si un poco apuesto y llama la atención de las chicas, pero sólo eso.

Los tres se quedaron un poco pensativos, hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

-Hermano- dijo Pauline llegando a donde estaba Kurapika- vete a casa sólo, iré a casa de mi amiga Rosa para hacer un trabajo.

-Si- le dijo Kurapika y la chica se fue con un grupo de amigas.

-No lo piensen demasiado- dijo Miki quitándole importancia al asunto- sólo es algo impresionante por eso sintieron eso, pero seguramente no es nada.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón- dijo Kurapika.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana- y el chico se despidió. Después de que Miki se fue, Natsume también se despidió de Kurapika, aunque él tampoco estaba muy seguro de si confiar en ese nuevo profesor.

Kurapika estaba a punto de irse, pero Kuroro lo detuvo.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?- le pidió al joven y este asintió, siguiéndolo.

* * *

Entraron a un salón vacío y Kuroro cerró las puertas, sólo para estar seguro de que nadie los oyera.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- preguntó respetuosamente, pero al mismo tiempo de manera fría.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, pero me alegra encontrarte de nuevo.

Kurapika se extrañó por sus palabras, pero las analizo tranquilamente y comprendió que Kuroro era alguien a quien había conocido antes de perder la memoria.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- pero no te recuerdo.

-Si lo sé- le respondió el hombre de ojos negros- el doctor Paul me ha informado de tu situación.

Kurapika se quedó helado al escuchar de sus labios el nombre de su nuevo tutor, y cada vez más sentía que no debería hablar con él.

-No sé quién seas- le dijo- pero no confió en ti, así que por favor, déjame en paz y aléjate de mía Kurapika fue camino a la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla, sin embargo, Kuroro apoyo una mano sobre la puerta.

-Escuché de él que no querías saber acerca de tu pasado- le dijo- ¿estás seguro de que no quieres saber?

Kurapika lo miro a los ojos, molesto y decidido.

-Si

Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, y Kuroro retiró su mano de la puerta.

-Bueno no te culpo, si yo hubiera asesinado a alguien, no querría recordarlo- después de lo que dijo se tapó la boca como si hubiera dicho algo por accidente, aunque en realidad sí que quería decirlo.

Los ojos de Kurapika se abrieron, llenos de incredulidad e incluso estaba más pálido.

-Mientes- susurro, pero con inseguridad.

Kuroro le sonrió cínicamente y salió del salón, dejándolo completamente confundido.

Es mentira, ¿verdad?...

* * *

Gon miro atentamente a Kurapika toda la cena, al igual que Killua estaba extraño. Apenas si había tocado su comida.

De hecho todos notaron el extraño comportamiento.

-Kurapika ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó el doctor Paul.

-Si- dijo con voz monótona- sólo no tengo hambre. Estoy cansado, iré a dormir- dijo y se levantó.

Más tarde en su habitación, Gon fue a verlo.

-Kurapika- dijo tocando la puerta y después abriéndola- ¿Que pasó hoy?- le preguntó- has estado extraño desde que regresaste de la escuela.

-Estoy bien, enserio- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡No! ¡No lo estas! Sé que algo te pasa, por favor dime. Somos tus amigos, queremos ayudarte.

El rubio observo a Gon en silencio y recordó las palabras de Kuroro. ¿De verdad había asesinado? ¿Lo sabría Gon?

Estaba asustado, quería saber si era verdad aquello que le dijo Kuroro. ¿Qué haría si era verdad? ¿Y si había asesinado a su familia?

No lo soportaría.

-Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado- repitió- ¿podrías dejarme sólo por favor?

De mala gana, Gon dejo que Kurapika se quedará a solas. Aún preocupado.

_Continuará..._


	9. Capítulo 8

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie

* * *

**Capítulo 8:** Entre la línea del miedo y la culpa

_¡Eres un monstruo! ..._

_¡Un monstruo! ..._

_¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos?!..._

_Los dejaste morir..._

_No cumpliste con tu palabra..._

_Todo es tu culpa..._

_Asesino…_

* * *

Era inútil, no podía dormir. Aquellas palabras tan terribles permanecían en sus oídos. Como la primera vez que las escucho.

Tal vez tenía razón, era un monstruo... Un asesino.

* * *

_Unas semanas atrás..._

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kuroro? ¿No has hecho ya suficiente daño a mi familia?- preguntó el médico al hombre que alguna vez creyó un amigo. Ambos provenían de la ciudad de las estrellas fugaces, y aunque en el pasado Kuroro le había ayudado a él y a su hermana -Sheila- a salir de ese lugar; ya no era bienvenido en su casa.

-Escuche rumores- empezó a decir el pelinegro- de que alguien está viviendo aquí, alguien a quien busco.

La mirada del doctor Paul era amenazadora, pero esto no le afectaba en absoluto.

Kuroro se acercó a la ventana y a través de ella lo vio. Vio al bastardo de la cadena.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de él? ¿No le has hecho sufrir bastante? Destruiste su tribu, ¿Qué más quieres?- le dijo con agresividad

-Mmm...- dijo mientras seguía viendo por la ventana- eliminarlo- finalmente respondió- me ha causado muchos problemas, es una amenaza.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo?- le preguntó el doctor Paul, olvidando por un momento su furia. Era extraño que Kuroro considerara a alguien peligroso.

-Asesino a Uvog y a Paku- le dijo tranquilamente- y como bien sabes, nadie había podido hacerle siquiera un rasguño a Uvog. Si pudiera convencerlo, haría que se uniera al Genei Ryodan. Pero las circunstancias son otras, dado que nos odia y quiere vengarse de nosotros, es cuestión de tiempo para que sea una amenaza.

-Por lo que más quieras Kuroro, déjalo en paz. Él ya no te recuerda, ni a ti, ni al Ryodan, ni a su familia...

-¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó Kuroro mirando a Paul a los ojos.

-Ha perdido sus recuerdos- dijo inseguro- Sheila los borro, sin sus recuerdos no buscara venganza, y no te servirá como araña. Así que por favor déjalo que viva su vida en paz.

Kuroro sonrió para sí y se quedó en silencio por un tiempo.

-Entiendo- le dijo al doctor y sin más, salió de la habitación. Aunque Paul lo siguió hasta la puerta de entrada.

-¿Lo dejaras tranquilo?- le preguntó, aunque su pregunta no tuvo respuesta.

-Esto es perfecto- susurró para sí mientras se alejaba.

Paul no sabía que planes tenía Kuroro, pero lo conocía bastante bien para saber que no era nada bueno.

* * *

No pudo dormir en toda la noche. Desde que Kuroro le había dicho aquello, había estado teniendo pesadillas y no lo soportaba más.

La verdad sería dolorosa, pero tenía que saberlo o se volvería loco.

Aún eran las seis de la mañana, pero ya no podía esperar. Las lágrimas y el sudor empapaban sus ropas y camino silenciosamente hacia la habitación de Gon, con los pies descalzos.

Tocó la puerta de su habitación, esperando que apareciera. La puerta se abrió, revelando al pelinegro mientras se tallaba los ojos para alejar el sueño.

-¿Kurapika?- dijo con voz adormilada- ¿Qué pasa? Son las seis de la mañana.

-Lo siento Gon, pero necesito hablar contigo, Killua y Leorio.

Killua salió detrás de Gon y se acercó a la puerta de enfrente -donde dormía Leorio- y la pateó abriéndola fácilmente.

Leorio estaba en su cama, abrazado a una almohada y -al parecer- besándola apasionadamente.

-Yo también te amo- dijo mientras ponía sus húmedos labios sobre la almohada- nunca te abandonaría, eres única para mí...

Dijo entre sueños, Killua no pudo resistir la imagen, así que tomó su celular y tomó algunas fotos del médico. Después se subió a su cama y tiro al joven médico con una patada.

-¡Ay!- dijo despertando de su ensueño y mirando a su agresor- ¿Por qué me despiertas así? - dijo mirando con enojo a Killua, después observo la hora y continuó- ¡¿Y por qué a esta hora?!

-Es mi culpa- le dijo Kurapika, ayudándole a levantarse- necesito hablar con ustedes.

Los tres se miraron por un momento y después se sentaron en el suelo de la habitación, para escuchar lo que Kurapika tenía que decirle.

Les hablo acerca de Kuroro y de lo que le había dicho.

-¡Maldita sea!- pensó Killua - no debimos haber bajado la guardia.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad que asesine a alguien?- preguntó con inseguridad a los tres, quienes se miraron un momento y después asintieron con pesar.

Kurapika se puso más pálido de lo que estaba, así que era verdad.

-Esa persona a la que asesinaste Kurapika- empezó a decir Gon- asesino a muchas otras más. Es difícil de explicar... Es verdad que no es bueno matar a las personas, pero en aquel tiempo tenías tus razones para hacerlo.

Por un momento la habitación se quedó silenciosa, querían consolar a Kurapika, pero era difícil explicarle la situación sin contarle acerca de su pasado.

-Kurapika, nosotros no podemos explicarte la situación.-Empezó a decir Killua- Al menos no correctamente, no sin tus recuerdos. Si aún quieres que te contemos tu pasado, lo haremos. Pero si no es así, tendrás que confiar en nosotros y en nuestra palabra cuando decimos que no eres una mala persona, no asesinarías sin una muy buena razón. Entonces ¿Que decides?-término diciendo con un poco de brusquedad.

-Confiare en ustedes.

* * *

Salir a correr y despejar su mente, eso era lo que necesitaba. Las calles estaban desiertas y la humedad de la lluvia matutina impregnaba el aire.

Muchas veces hacer ejercicio le ayudaba a calmarse y alejar los malos pensamientos.

Ese hombre, no confiaba en él y estaba seguro que mentía. No podía ser verdad. Killua tenía razón, tenía que confiar en ellos y en su palabra.

Eran sus amigos, y aunque sólo había pasado poco tiempo, sabía que no le mentirían.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él, alguien más había salido a correr. Por un momento pensó que era Sara, ya que también salía a correr a esa hora.

Para su infortunio, era la persona con la que menos deseaba estar en esos momentos.

Kuroro aceleró el paso hasta alcanzarlo, Kurapika lo ignoró como si estuviera corriendo solo.

-¿Y bien? Le has preguntado a tus amiguitos si has asesinado a alguien- le dijo Kuroro como si hablara del clima o de otro asunto sin importancia- ¿o tienes miedo de que sea verdad?

Kurapika le frunció el ceño, pero no se dejaría provocar por el:- no me importa lo que digas, no te creo. Incluso si es verdad lo que dices, ya no soy así. No soy un asesino- Kurapika corrió más aprisa para alejarse de Kuroro, pero vaya que era persistente.

-Si es verdad- dijo mientras trotaba a su lado- desde que perdiste tus recuerdos no has asesinado a nadie, pero sólo por ahora. Créeme, es algo con lo que se nace.- Kurapika siguió corriendo, tratando de ignorar sus palabras- cuando menos te lo imagines, terminarás asesinando a una persona cercana.

-¡Suficiente!- se detuvo bruscamente- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-No se trata de lo que quiero de tí, sino de lo que te puedo ofrecer- le dijo con una sonrisa- puedo ayudarte con ese instinto asesino que tienes, ayudarte a controlarlo.

-Estás loco, ya te lo he dicho no soy un asesino.

-Claro que lo eres- le dijo Kuroro, arrinconándolo contra una pared de la calle donde se encontraban- ¿por qué crees que esas personas que se hacen llamar tus amigos y familia han robado tus recuerdos?-Kurapika sintió un nudo en la garganta - sí, ellos han borrado tu memoria. Eso del accidente fue sólo una excusa.

-Mientes, ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Ellos nunca harían algo así!

-Claro que si- le contradijo- ellos te tienen miedo, temen que los asesines. Borraron tus recuerdos para que dejaras de matar, pero como te he dicho, es algo que se tiene. Es tu naturaleza. Terminarás asesinando a alguien y cuando eso suceda- dijo dándole una tarjeta- puedes venir a buscarme, yo te ayudare- le aseguró, después se retiró y siguió corriendo por otro camino.

Miro un momento hacia atrás, viendo al chico completamente confundido. Todo iba de acuerdo a su plan.

* * *

Regreso a casa y tomó una ducha. Cada vez que se encontraba con Kuroro, lo confundía más y más. Nada de lo que decía podía ser verdad, sólo quería hacerlo sufrir.

-Por ahora, será mejor que no vaya a la escuela ni salga- pensó- no quiero encontrármelo, no de nuevo.

Después del baño, sintió como si un peso se le quitará de encima. Sólo debía ignorar lo que había dicho Kuroro, y evitarlo a toda costa.

Salió de su cuarto y se encontró con su padre. Él le sonrió y se acercó.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y Kurapika asintió.

-No iré a la escuela hoy-le menciono a su padre- no tengo ánimos para hacerlo.

-Entiendo, entonces podrías cuidar de Ana- le pidió- tiene gripa y una fiebre muy alta.

-Sí, lo haré.

* * *

-Kurapika, ¿Seguro que estarás bien sólo?- le preguntó Gon con preocupación- podemos quedarnos aquí contigo.

-Gracias Gon, pero estaré bien. Por ahora he decidido no acercarme a Kuroro, también ignorare lo que diga.

Gon sonrió, después de todo, tal vez si estaba bien.

-Nosotros iremos a buscar a Kuroro- le menciono Killua a Kurapika- nos aseguraremos de que te deje en paz.

-Gracias- le dijo a ambos.

* * *

Ana estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, rodeada de sus peluches favoritos. Su carita estaba un poco roja por la fiebre y la nariz llena de mocos.

Kurapika cambiaba la toalla de su frente por una fresca, y limpiaba su nariz frecuentemente.

Inconscientemente, la niña tomó la mano de Kurapika. Buscando consuelo en ella.

-Odio estar enferma- susurró entre sueños.

Miraba a la pequeña dormir, ella era muy tierna cuando dormía y le daba mucho consuelo su pequeña mano alrededor de la suya. Aunque An no estuviera consciente de ello.

El sueño empezó a apoderarse de él, estaba tan cansado. Sus ojos se cerraban y cuando menos lo esperó cerró sus ojos.

* * *

No tardaron demasiado en dar con Kuroro, no había ido a la escuela ese día, pero habían encontrado el departamento donde estaba viviendo. Y de hecho, lo encontraron cuando iba saliendo del edificio.

-Ahí esta- apuntó Killua al hombre alto y pelinegro- Kuroro.

El mencionado volteó y vio a los dos chicos frente a él.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó con sorpresa fingida.

-¡Deja en paz a Kurapika!- le dijo Leorio.

Kuroro sólo se rió, como si se tratara de un chiste.

-No lo hará- dijo Killua- no sin algo a cambio, ¿no es verdad?

-Tal vez - les dijo con una sonrisa, jugando con ellos y ganando tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó Gon.

-Nuevos miembros para el Ryodan- dijo y sin rodeos- de hecho, estoy muy interesado en que su amigo se una a la araña y con sus recuerdos robados, podré moldearlo a mi manera.

-¡No te dejaremos hacerlo!- le dijo Leorio, lanzándose al pelinegro para golpearlo. Pero Kuroro fue más rápido, evadió el ataque y le dio una patada a Leorio en el estómago, lanzándolo lejos y dejándolo sin aliento.

-Se equivocan, ya es demasiado tarde. Se unirá a mí- y sin darles oportunidad para capturarlo o interrogarlo, Kuroro escapó.

-¡Demonios!- gritó Killua y comprendiendo qué planeaba, comenzó a correr en dirección a casa del doctor Paul- ¡No debimos dejar a Kurapika sólo!- los otros dos corrieron alcanzándolo y sabían que Kurapika estaba en peligro.

* * *

Su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente, no podía controlarlo.

-¡No! ¡Detente!- ordenaba, pero era como si su cuerpo no obedeciera.

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina, donde buscó un cuchillo, brillante y filoso. Lo tomó en contra de su voluntad, sintiendo el frío metal del mango entre sus dedos.

Camino de regreso en la dirección por donde había venido. Se dirigía al cuarto de An.

-Detente- repitió una y otra vez a su cuerpo.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de An. Estaba en la cama durmiendo y mientras se acercaba a ella con cuchillo en mano, supo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Trato de gritarle a su pequeña hermana, para que corriera. Pero su boca no se movía.

-¡An, Despierta! ¡Corre! ¡Huye!...

Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, mataría a An.

* * *

Cuando llegó, todo había terminado. La habitación estaba cubierta del olor a sangre.

Y al pie de la cama, sollozando, con un cuchillo en el piso y las manos ensangrentadas, estaba el Kuruta.

Kuroro se acercó a él.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije- dijo acercándose lentamente a él- Es tu naturaleza, pero yo puedo ayudarte a controlarla -dijo acercándose más y más- sólo tienes que venir conmigo- le tendió una mano y Kurapika, quien aún derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, tomó su mano.

Tenía que irse, no tenía el valor de mirar al doctor Paul y a sus hermanas, no después de haber asesinado a An.

Si realmente Kuroro podía ayudarle a controlarse, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

-Lo siento, An- susurro al pequeño cuerpo, ahora sin vida.

_Continuará..._


	10. Capítulo 9

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie

* * *

**Capítulo 9:** Yo sabía cómo salvar una vida

Los tres cazadores corrieron con todas sus energías, pero entendían que si seguían así, llegarían demasiado tarde.

-¡Killua adelántate!- le gritó Gon y Killua asintió, usando su habilidad nen para llegar cuanto antes a casa de Paul.

Después de la conversación que habían tenido con Kuroro, Killua pensó que Kurapika podría morir, nunca se imaginó que la verdadera víctima de esta tragedia sería Ana.

Al entrar por la ventana de su habitación, el olor de la sangre llegó a su nariz y lo siguiente que vio, fue a la pequeña niña muerta y a Kurapika, caminado detrás de Kuroro.

Estaba seguro de que An estaba muerta, así que su prioridad era Kurapika.

Corrió a su lado y lo sujeto de su muñeca.

-¡No vayas!- le dijo

Kurapika miro a Killua, sorprendido de encontrarlo ahí. Y el miedo y la vergüenza se vieron reflejados en su rostro.

-Tengo que ir- le dijo- la he asesinado y es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que les haga lo mismo a ti o a Gon, o a alguien importante para mí... Es mi naturaleza...

-¿Eso te dijo él?- dijo mirando con furia a Kuroro- te equivocas Kurapika, él quiere que creas que eres un asesino porque quiere usarte para sus propios propósitos. ¿Ya te lo había dicho no? Sólo asesinarías por muy buenas razones...

-¡Entonces que hay de An! ¡¿Por qué la mate?! ¡Contéstame!

Killua miro al Kuruta con cierta intensidad, buscaba algo en él y lo encontró.

En su cuello, estaba enterrada una especie de aguja. Killua la sacó y se la mostró a Kurapika, pero él no entendía que tenía que ver esa pequeña cosa con todo este asunto.

-No te muevas- ordenó Paul, poniendo una pistola detrás de la nuca de Kuroro- si intentas algo, te volaré la cabeza.

-No te atreverías- le dijo en tono de burla.

-Claro que si- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando el cuerpo de su pequeña hija- tengo más de una razón para hacerlo.

Detrás del doctor Paul, apareció Sheila que traía un libro en su mano.

-Regrésale sus recuerdos- pidió el doctor Paul a su hermana y ella asintió con pesar, resignada.

Camino hacia Kurapika, tomó su mano y puso en ella la cubierta del libro. El Kuruta gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras sujetaba con fuerza su cabeza.

Ahora ya tenía sus recuerdos de regreso.

* * *

Hace un tiempo, cuando habían recordado donde habían escuchado el nombre de Sheila. Los tres cazadores se habían enterado de toda la verdad y sabían que era ella quien tenía los recuerdos del rubio.

Mientras Killua se adelantaba, a Leorio se le ocurrió la genial idea de llamar a Sheila. El propósito de borrarle sus recuerdos a Kurapika, era para que viviera una vida feliz y segura; pero a la mala descubrieron que no fue así, sino al contrario.

Sólo le habían causado un mayor daño.

Se detuvo un momento para poder hablar con ella.

-Sheila, tienes que regresar- le dijo Y brevemente le explicó todo lo que había pasado - necesitas regresarle sus recuerdos a Kurapika.

-Lo sé- dijo - estoy de camino a casa de Paul.

-Pensé que te habías ido- comentó Leorio.

-Lo hice, pero fue porque tenía que ir por alguien.

-¿Ir por alguien?- preguntó Leorio- ¿Quién?

-Pronto lo sabrás, nos vemos en casa- y la chica colgó.

Leorio suspiro, parecía que Sheila se tenía más planes en mano.

* * *

El dirigible avanzaba por los cielos, y podía ver desde su ventana las nubes que atravesaban sin dificultad.

Había renunciado a su trabajo como guardaespaldas de la familia Nostrad, ya que hace algunos días se había encontrado con Sheila en un sitio de internet.

Nunca había pensado en ella desde que su tribu había sido destruida, y nunca se le cruzó la idea de que era ella quien había revelado la ubicación de su tribu.

No había conversado con ella demasiado, pero la chica le había pedido que se encontraran ya que tenía que decirle muchas cosas cara a cara. Además que tenía buenas noticias acerca de los ojos de su tribu, esto último fue lo que más intrigó al joven. Tal vez ella supiera de su paradero, en ese caso ya no necesitaba a Neón Nostrad.

No le preocupaba haber renunciado, ya que el mismo Nostrad le había dicho que si cambiaba de opinión y decidía regresar, lo aceptaría sin ninguna duda.

Pero por ahora, ya no necesitaba ese trabajo.

Se sentía mal por dejar a Senritsu, pero ella tenía sus propios objetivos y esto era algo que tenía que hacer sólo.

Finalmente llego a la ciudad que le había indicado Sheila, miro el papel con la dirección y se acercó a un guardia para pedir indicaciones.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a una mujer que cargaba una hermosas rosas azules, también notó la bomba que había oculta en ellas, aunque ya demasiado tarde.

Lo único que pudo hacer, era protegerse con su nen.

* * *

Después de recuperar sus recuerdos, sentía una jaqueca tan dolorosa que no podía mantenerse en pie. Todo le daba vueltas y apenas podía abrir un poco los ojos.

Si, ahora entendía todo lo que pasaba.

Sheila había borrado sus recuerdos, para que olvidara su venganza y siguiera adelante. Kuroro aprovechándose de su amnesia, lo había confundido y le había hecho creer que era un asesino.

Usando la habilidad nen del tipo manipulador, lo obligó a asesinar a An. Tal como había dicho Killua, lo estaba manipulando para usarlo a su conveniencia.

El dolor y sus recuerdos, dieron paso a la ira. Sus ojos de tiñeron de rojo, deseando la muerte de Kuroro.

Se levantó para atacarlo, pero Killua y Sheila lo detuvieron. Puso resistencia y Killua tuvo que dejarlo inconsciente. Era lo mejor por ahora.

-Podría matarte ahora mismo si quisiera- amenazo el doctor Paul

-Pero no lo harás- dijo con tranquilidad Kuroro- me lo debes- le dijo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres para que dejes en paz a mi familia?- dijo aún apuntándole con el arma- eso incluye a Kurapika y sus amigos.

Kuroro sonrió:- siempre me ha gustado tu estilo para negociar, no te andas con rodeos- esta vez se dirigió a Sheila- Quiero saber que paso con Uvog.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Killua con escepticismo- no te creo.

-Sólo hice lo que hice porque pensé que tendría un gran potencial como araña. Y con sus recuerdos borrados, podría ganar su lealtad. Pero ya le han devuelto sus recuerdos, no tengo ningún interés en él- miro a Paul- les diré a los miembros del Ryodan que lo dejen en paz, pero no puedo prometerte que lo hagan. Algunos de ellos aun desean venganza por la muerte de Uvog y Paku. Así que tampoco es como si pudiera pedir demasiado.

-Pero por tu parte lo dejaras tranquilo ¿Verdad?

Kuroro suspiro y afirmo con la cabeza. Después de ello, el doctor le hizo una seña a Sheila, para que le diera lo que quería.

De la misma forma, Kuroro puso su mano sobre el libro. Pero ya que sólo era un recuerdo el que vería, él no tenía una gran jaqueca.

Satisfecho de saber dónde estaba enterrado Uvog, camino en dirección a la salida.

Paul no dejo de apuntarle, hasta que se fue.

Momentos después Kurapika despertó, Gon y Leorio habían llegado y Kuroro ya se había ido.

-¿Y Kuroro?- preguntó

-Se ha ido, lo dejamos ir- dijo Sheila.

Al ver que Kuroro ya no estaba, su dolor de cabeza regreso con mayor intensidad. Sheila se acercó a Kurapika para ayudarle, pero éste la aparto de un manotazo.

Furioso con Sheila por haber borrado sus recuerdos y por haber dejado al asesino de An, libre.

Paul dejo caer el arma de sus manos y se acercó a su hija. Se hincó a su lado, tomó su mano y la beso con ternura en su frente. Derramaba lágrimas de dolor, por la pérdida de la más pequeña de sus hijas, ¿cómo lo tomarían las demás? Tal vez no lo soportarían.

Kurapika olvidó su odio por un momento y sintió vergüenza. Aunque Kuroro lo hubiese obligado, también era su culpa que An estuviera así.

-Lo siento- susurro al doctor- lo siento mucho- dijo derramando más y más lágrimas.

Gon, Sheila y Leorio también habían comenzado a llorar. Killua intentaba hacerse el fuerte y no llorar, pero la verdad era que su muerte le afectaba tanto como a todos ellos.

-Si hubiese llegado antes- dijo a los demás- pude haberla salvado, pude haber detenido a Kurapika y ella estaría viva.

-No- dijo el doctor Paul sin retirar la mano de su hija- es mi culpa que todo esto pasará...- y miro a Kurapika- también tengo la culpa de que la tribu Kuruta fuera asesinada por el Genei Ryodan.

Kurapika miro con extrañeza al doctor, Paul tomó una sábana blanca y con ella cubrió a su hija. No soportaba verla en ese estado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Kurapika

Los ojos del doctor Paul evadieron los ojos azules del chico, mostrando en ellos profunda vergüenza, culpa y arrepentimiento.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del armario se abrió, todos se quedaron quietos por un momento, listos para atacar a quien quiera que saliera de ahí.

Sorbiendo por la nariz los mocos que salen de ella y con ojos soñolientos, apareció An.

-¡Achu!- estornudo y ninguno de ellos podían creer lo que veían sus ojos. Cuando la niña abrió más los ojos vio a su papá y corrió hacia él- ¡Papi!- grito con regocijo- regresaste temprano- más lágrimas cayeron por el rostro del doctor, abrazando a su hija y llorando de felicidad.

-Era un cuerpo falso- dijo Kurapika dejando salir un gran suspiro de alivio y recordó la vez en que Hisoka le había mandado un mensaje de que los cuerpos de la araña eran falsos. Nunca se imaginó que tendría un recuerdo de Hisoka que le hiciera feliz- era un cuerpo falso- repitió quitándose un gran peso de encima.

-¡Esta viva!- gritaron con regocijo Leorio y Gon, ambos saltando y festejando.

Killua derramo una lágrima de alegría y alivio, Gon lo vio.

-¿eh? ¿Estas llorando?- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo limpiándose y un poco sonrojado de vergüenza -¡Me entró algo en el ojo!

-¡Mentiroso!- lo molestaron tanto Leorio como Gon.

Kurapika se acercó a An, y la abrazó. Sintiendo la calidez de su abrazo.

-¿Que pasó aquí?- preguntó la niña- ¿por qué estaba en el armario? ¿Camine dormida?- dijo bostezando

Kurapika se rió:- sí, algo así- y recordando que no podía dormir en su cama llena de sangre, la llevó a su habitación.

-Kurapika- le dijo el doctor Paul asomándose por la puerta- aún tenemos una charla pendiente, baja a mi oficina cuando termines con An- le pidió y Kurapika asintió.

-No te preocupes, nosotros nos quedaremos con ella para cuidarla- le dijo Leorio.

Y así el Kuruta bajo las escaleras, sin imaginar qué encontraría en la oficina de Paul.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaban Paul, Sheila y ...

-¿Pairo?- dijo Kurapika, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos una vez más.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, Kurapika- le dijo el chico de cabellos cafés, sonriéndole con nostalgia.

_Continuará..._


	11. Caítulo 10

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

Lo escrito entre los asteriscos (*) lo saque del manga: _**Hunter x Hunter Kurapika Tsuioku-Hen**_, asi que ese fragmento no me pertenece.

**Nota de la autora: **Hola a todas! estoy de regreso! -la vaga se fue de vacaciones- am bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, a decir verdad ya no me quedan muchos capitulos para esta historia, pero aun asi espero que les haya gustado. Saludos!

* * *

**Capítulo 10:** Perder el camino

-¡¿Pairo?!- repitió Kurapika sorprendido, Pairo estaba vivo. Pairo se acercó unos pasos a Kurapika y lo abrazó- ¿Cómo...? Yo pensé que estabas muerto.

Pairo se separó de su amigo y le dio una sonrisa triste.

-Es una larga historia.

-Será mejor que tomes asiento- le pidió el doctor Paul- hay algo importante que debes saber.

* * *

_Muchos años atrás... _

-¡Por favor hermano!- le dijo Sheila- eres el mejor doctor que conozco y este chico de verdad necesita tu ayuda, sé que tú puedes curarlo.

Su hermano permaneció en silencio un momento, pensando.

-Por mí no hay problema, lo atendería incluso gratis- Sheila sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano.

-El problema es que el chico vive en una tribu, y esas tribus suelen ser agresivas con personas del exterior y no puedo culparlas por ello.

-Es verdad- suspiro Sheila- bueno, no perdemos nada con intentar.

-Sí, sólo nuestras vidas.

-No seas pesimista hermano- le regañó, mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas- ¿Entonces vamos o no?

Paul se lo pensó por un momento y después asintió.

Desde qué Sheila había regresado de uno de sus viajes y haber conocido a dos niños de una tribu, había estado rogándole a su hermano que curara a uno de ellos. Paul no había aceptado, ya que aún no se sentía capaz de hacerlo; pero al ver la confianza que le tenía su hermana, no pudo negarse.

Paul se despidió de su esposa y dos hijas, Sara y Pauline. Y fue con Sheila hasta la tribu Kuruta.

* * *

-Lo siento- dijo a la pareja- pero no puedo arriesgarme de esa manera. No los conozco y ustedes podrían intentar vender a Pairo como un objeto viviente o usarlo para extrañas investigaciones...

-¡no lo haremos!- interrumpió Sheila- Quiero ayudar a Pairo, porque quiero que su sueño de ver el mundo se cumpla- dijo mirando con decisión al jefe de la tribu.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que habían llegado a la tribu, pero parecía que sus esfuerzos con el jefe de la tribu eran en vano. Era muy terco y testarudo.

Sin más opción, Sheila se arrodilló y se inclinó ante él- por favor, se lo ruego deje que Pairo venga con nosotros.

El jefe observó a la joven, sin revelar una pisca de sus pensamientos.

-Este asunto, no es de su incumbencia. Por favor váyanse y no regresen- pidió el anciano por décima vez.

-Anciano- le dijo Pairo con respeto - por favor, déjeme ir con ellos.

El hombre mayor lo miro por unos momentos, dándose cuenta que sería inútil convencerlo de no ir. Era la primera vez que veía esa mirada feroz en su rostro, un rostro que claramente decía que iría incluso sin su permiso.

-Está Bien- aceptó- pero con una condición- dijo mirando a la pareja de hermanos- les pondré una maldición, si llegan a revelar la ubicación de la tribu o si usan a Pairo con otros propósitos, la persona más importante para ustedes morirá. También deben mantenerse en contrato conmigo y regresar a la tribu con Pairo cada cierto tiempo. ¿Entendido?

Ambos aceptaron las condiciones del anciano. El hombre mayor, se acercó a ellos y diciendo palabras extrañas para ellos, dibujó un símbolo en la palma de sus manos.

A los pocos minutos, el símbolo desapareció.

El doctor Paul no parecía preocupado de la supuesta "maldición", ya que no creía en esas tonterías; aun así lo hizo ya que con eso el anciano estaría más tranquilo y podrían llevarse a Pairo.

Ambos regresaron a la ciudad donde trabajaba el doctor Paul, para así curar a Pairo.

* * *

-Cariño, Kuroro ha venido a verte- le dijo su esposa al otro lado de la puerta.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían regresado y el doctor había operado exitosamente a Pairo. Había realizado un trasplante de córnea, sus ojos ya no podrían tornarse rojos como los de sus compañeros, pero podría ver. Así que en ese momento, estaba haciendo algunas revisiones al chico.

-Dile que pase- pidió el doctor, terminando de vendar los ojos del chico- si seguimos cuidándolos como ahora, pronto veras de nuevo- Pairo sonrió y después salió con la esposa del doctor Paul.

Kuroro le hecho una mirada al chico y supo al instante que pertenecía a la tribu Kuruta.

-Así que has estado en la tribu Kuruta- mencionó

-¿Tribu qué?- preguntó fingiendo ignorancia- no sé a qué te refieres, he estado en esta ciudad todo el tiempo.

-No me mientas- le advirtió Kuroro.

-No te miento- mintió

-Quiero ir a esa tribu- continuó conversando Kuroro.

-¿Para qué?

* * *

Cuatro semanas después, salió la noticia de la masacre de la tribu Kuruta:

_*El descubrimiento fue hecho por una viajera que se perdió en el bosque. Todos los 128 aldeanos habían sido asesinados..._

_Los integrantes Familiares habían sido encarados mutuamente, y habían sido apuñalados, pero estaban todavía vivos antes de ser decapitados..._

_A todos los integrantes de sangre pura del clan les habían extraído sus ojos..._

_Se dice que los ojos de color escarlata de los Kuruta... Dominaban absolutamente los precios en el mercado negro..._

_Había muchas heridas despiadadas en los cuerpos de los niños también, y se piensa que los culpables lo hicieron así para incitar que los ojos de sus padres se tienen del más brillante matiz rojo..._

_Verdad de los cuerpos masacrados, un mensaje que se cree de los culpables fue encontrado:_

_"No desechamos a nadie, así es que no tomen nada de nosotros"*_

* * *

El doctor Paul leyó y releyó la noticia una y otra vez, en verdad lo había hecho. Kuroro los había asesinado.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de su oficina se abrió de par en par, dando paso a un chico castaño que estaba llorando y le seguía la esposa del doctor Paul, preocupada por el chico.

-¡La tribu fue atacada!- dijo al doctor y éste desvió sus ojos, no podía mirarlo- Fuiste tú- dijo casi sin aliento- ¡Tú nos delataste!

-Pairo- le dijo la esposa del doctor- esto debe ser un error, el nunca haría algo así. ¿Verdad Paul?- miro con esperanza a su esposo, esperando a que lo negara.

Paul cerró sus ojos, sin poder mirar la expresión de decepción que le daría su esposa.

-Lo hice- dijo- yo fui quien revelo su ubicación.

-No- Ana se cubrió la boca con sorpresa y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos- no es verdad...

Pairo estaba furioso, toda su familia, amigos, todos murieron:- ¡Eres un monstruo! - le gritó con ira y lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡Un monstruo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos?!...

-Los dejaste morir- susurró con horror su esposa.

-No cumpliste con tu palabra- le recriminó Pairo-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Todo es tu culpa- volvió a susurrar su esposa, sin creer que todo esto estaba pasando. ¿Dónde estaba su esposo? El que siempre había que ido salvar vidas, ¿dónde?- Asesino…

.

Sheila lloraba desconsoladamente en su habitación, ¿por qué siempre que trataba de ayudar, terminaba empeorando las cosas?

-Lo siento, Kurapika... Pairo- susurro sus nombres, a pesar de que no estaban ahí...

-Lo siento mucho, Dan- dijo al cuerpo sin vida de su prometido, quien tenía un extraño símbolo en la palma de su mano.

* * *

Pairo se fue a vivir con Sheila, y juntos buscaron otro doctor que continuará con el tratamiento de Pairo.

Desde entonces no había vuelto a ver a Pairo.

Su esposa no le perdonó lo que hizo, aún seguía amándolo, pero ya no tanto como antes.

El peso de su culpa no le permitía dormir, y sentía que de verdad cargaba con una maldición. De hecho esperaba que cualquier día de su vida, despertaría y su esposa o alguna de sus hijas moriría. No fue así, al menos no tan pronto como con Sheila.

Cuando finalmente había conciliado el sueño y las cosas mejoraban con su esposa y la llegada de una nueva niña a la familia había sido como una bendición, fue cuando perdió a su esposa.

Al principio creyó que la causa, había sido el nacimiento de su hija. Sin embargo cuando hizo la autopsia, supo que no fue así.

Reconoció el mismo símbolo que había dibujado el anciano en la palma de su mano, años atrás; ahora en la palma de la mano de su esposa.

Por mucho tiempo se aferró a la sensación del alcohol. No se atrevía a ver a sus hijas -quiénes habían perdido a una madre por su culpa- y mucho menos a su hermana y Pairo a quienes les había causado el mismo dolor y sufrimiento.

El alcohol lo adormecía y le daba un sentimiento de seguridad falsa.

Si sobrevivió a aquellos difíciles tiempos, fue por su hija Sara.

Se había vuelto una chica fuerte, madura e independiente. Fue ella quien le ayudo a salir de su depresión.

-Padre- dijo harta de su comportamiento y mientras tiraba por el fregadero todo el alcohol- no sé por qué haces esto, no se sí es un intento estúpido por estar con mamá... Pero tienes que dejar ir todo eso, si de verdad sientes tanta culpa, paga tu deuda salvando la vida de las personas y viviendo por mamá... Eres un gran doctor y es una lástima que desperdicies tu talento de manera tan lamentable- le dijo con rudeza y claridad - lo que hago, lo hago por tu bien- repitió dándole una bofetada.

Eso había dicho en aquella época y eso, eso le abrió los ojos. No podía seguir ocultándose.

También en parte fue gracias a An, quien le recordó la dicha de tener una nueva vida entre sus brazos. Una vida que necesitaba de su cariño y cuidados.

Aun así, le tomó tiempo superar su adicción al alcohol; pero gracias a su fuerza de voluntad y su deseo de ser un buen padre para sus hijas, logró vencer su mal.

Aún tenía algunos ataques de ansiedad, algo muy común después de depender tanto del alcohol. Sin embargo, poca a poco recuperó el control de su vida.

* * *

Pairo vivió con Sheila y aunque ella no fuese la causa directa de la muerte de su tribu, estaba molesto con ella y más con su hermano.

De igual forma, los primeros años de su tratamiento habían sido duros. Muchas veces pensó en abandonar, ya no tenía caso.

-Recuerda que aún cabe la posibilidad de que Kurapika siga vivo- le recordaba Sheila- y si es el caso, aún podrán ir a ver el mundo, viajar y cumplir el sueño que tenían juntos.

Eso le daba esperanzas a Pairo, y se sorprendió mucho cuando años después encontró a Kurapika.

Sheila y él habían planeado darle la sorpresa, ya que sabían que él pensaría que Pairo estaba muerto.

El accidente ocurrió y ambos pensaron que lo mejor, sería borrar sus recuerdos. Para que pudiera vivir una vida feliz sin ellos, ya que Pairo comprendía la clase de tortura que sería para Kurapika.

Él había aprendido a dejar ir todo ese dolor y sufrimiento con el tiempo y los cuidados de Sheila, pero conocía lo terco y rencoroso que podía ser, y dado que habían escuchado rumores de que buscaba capturar al Genei Ryodan, pensaban que era lo mejor, aunque al final terminarán causando todo el lío en que se metió.

* * *

-Y esa es la historia- término de relatar Pairo.

Kurapika se quedó mudo por unos momentos, procesando toda la información.

-Aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué nos delató?- le preguntó el Rubio al doctor Paul, había vivido lo suficiente en su casa como para saber que no era del tipo de persona que delataba a alguien sino era por una buena razón.

-Se lo que piensas, pero te equivocas. Yo también fui joven y cometí errores estúpidos. Errores que le costaron la vida a una tribu entera- empezó a explicar- estoy seguro que conoces los dos tipos de doctores que existen, aquellos que buscan salvar vidas y aquellos que buscan reconocimiento y gloria por su trabajo. Lamento decir que en el pasado fui del segundo tipo. Podría decirte que Kuroro me indujo, pero al final la decisión fue mía. Entregue a tu tribu, por deseos egoístas. Es la única explicación que puedo darte- le dijo el médico, sin parpadear ni huir de la mirada de los dos jóvenes. Sabiendo, que se ganaría su rencor y odio, pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo que lo merecía.

Kurapika los miraba a los tres, había ira, nostalgia, dolor, tristeza, felicidad y otras tantas emociones reflejadas en sus ojos.

Una cosa tenía segura y era que no quería ver a ninguno de los tres en ese momento, en especial a Paul.

Se levantó sin decir nada y salió de la habitación.

_Continuará..._


End file.
